Please
by Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke
Summary: Summary inside. The final chapter, 26, is up!
1. The Dream

Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been going out for almost 5 years, when Troy is ready for them to go the next level. He wants her to move in with him. After 2 years, when they get out of college, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Chad, Jason, and Zeke try to get them back together.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Well you know. I don't own High School Musical...

* * *

Troy Bolton was asleep in his apartment, having a dream of that day. He has had this dream for weeks and it kept coming back. He couldn't stop it. But there was an addition to it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Gabriella, all I'm asking is for you to move in with me!" he yelled. He couldn't believe she was rejecting him. They have been dating for almost 5 years, and she still wasn't ready?

"Troy, I'm just not ready."

"Fine. Why don't you just move in with whoever else your dating!" He wishes he kept those words in his head.

"Who ever else? Troy Drake Bolton! I am no dating anyone else! How could you accuse me of cheating on _you_?" She put emphasis on "you". She turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. "_Why? Why did those words have to escape! AUGH!_" he thought. He banged his fists against the wall.

**(Here's where the addition comes in. It's more of the dream than the flashback.)**

"Gabriella?" he said. It was two years later. They had bumped into each other at the Cafe.

"Troy?" she asked. They looked into each other's eyes as they spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry." they said together.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, or accused you of cheating."

"I shouldn't have walked out. I just...wasn't ready."

"I'm sorry." they said to each other. He took her into his arms, and they kissed a long, passionate kiss.

_**END FB**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-_ His alarm clock went off. He woke up and pushed the off button. He stood up, yawning. He ate some oatmeal, and got ready for work. He was a professional basketball player. He grabbed his gym bag. He had on an old T-shirt that said "Wildcats: Getcha head in the game.", a hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He walked out, locked the door, and went to his 2005 Nissan Altima V 2.5. He drove to the gym.

TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3TB+GM 3

"Gabriella? Wakie, wakie!" Taylor whispered in her ear. When Gabby found out who was talking, she jumped up.

"How'd you get in?" she asked. Chad walked in.

"You gave us a key, remember?" Chad replied. She remembered. She told them to get out so she could get ready. She hopped in the shower, blow dried her hair, put on a blue tanktop with matching cardigan, a white skirt, and her brown class shoes. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a banana, threw on her labcoat, and got her bag ready for work.

"Okay, Taylor I'm ready. Chad, you need to get to the gym." she said.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Chad got out of the armchair he was sitting in, grabbed his bag, gave Taylor a kiss and Gabby a hug, and left. After Gab finished her banana she brushed her teeth and they left.


	2. The Cafe

**The Cafe**

Gabriella and Taylor were chemists working under a scholarship from the University of New Mexico. When they arrived at the lab, and walked in, their supervisor, Trevor, was getting onto them.

"Gabriella, did you finish that research report?" Trevor asked her. Gabriella shook her head "no".

"I told you that you had to have this due by Monday! It's Tuesday, Gabriella! What have you been doing?" he yelled.

"I've been working on it at home and here at the lab. I'm almost done I just have to get one more piece of information." Gabriella explained.

"And Taylor. Did you finish your Chlorine examination project? It was due last Friday." Trevor said, getting on to Taylor.

"I already finished it and you wouldn't accept it on Friday!" Taylor replied.

"Well then, where is it now?" he asked her.

"In my car."

"THEN GO GET IT!" he yelled.

"Trevor, calm down. Remember your blood pressure!" Gabriella said. Last time he nearly had a heart attack.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Work on going left, Troy." the coach told him as everyone was leaving the gym. They had just finished basketball practice even though season was over. The coach wanted to keep them in shape.

When they got to the locker room, they all showered, and dressed. Once most of the team had gone, Chad pulled Troy aside to talk.

"Hey Troy. You know that fancy resturant, Viva La France?" Chad asked him.

"Yeah" Troy replied.

"You wanna come with me, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke?"

"Is _she_ going to be there?" Troy put alot of emphasis "she".

"What 'she'?"

"G-G-Gabriella she."

"Oh. No way man. We don't want to let your heart break once again."

"Ok then. I guess I'll go."

Chad and Troy grabbed their bags and went to their cars.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So, Gabriella. You wanna come with me, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke to Viva La France?" Taylor asked her.

"I don't know. I don't wanna be a seventh wheel."

"It won't matter. It just matters if you come. Please come!"

"Is _he_ going to be there?" Gabbi put emphasis on "he".

"Troy? No! I wouldn't let your heart break again!"

"Then I guess I'll go." Gabriella and Taylor smiled. A few minutes later their watch alarms went off. It was their lunch break. They told Trevor that they'd be back in an hour and he just nodded. They got into Taylor's car and went to the Cafe. When they got their table, Gabriella ordered water and Taylor ordered a Sprite. Gabbi got the cheeseburgerwith a s ide of fries and Taylor got chicken wings and fries. When their food came, the waitress blocked Gabriella's view of the man walking in. Who just happened to be...Troy. When the waitress left, they caught sight of each other and looked away.

"What?" Taylor asked. She looked up and saw Troy still staring at Gabriella. Taylor got up and walked over to him. Gabriella looked at them talking. She wanted to know what they were saying. She hoped Taylor wasn't trying to get him to hook up with her again. Taylor came back, bringing Troy along with her. Troy sat across from Gabriella. He ordered a medium-rare steak and a coke.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy mumbled.

"Hi." Gabriella murmured back. They kept sneaking glances at each other. When Troy's food came he stuffed his mouth.

"Troy, you are such a pig!" Taylor exclaimed, which made Gabbi look up at him and laugh. His mouth was full of food. He chewed, swallowed, and blushed pink feeling embarresed.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Taylor stated, grabbed her purse, and was about to walk away before Gabriella grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Gabriella whispered.

"I'll only be 2 minutes!" Taylor whispered back. Gabriella let her friend go.

"So..." Troy said. "I'm..really...sorry." he said slowly.

"For what?" she asked like she didn't know. But she did know.

"Well...you know. For accusing you of...cheating on me." Gabriella wasn't taken aback.

"You should be sorry. You knew I wasn't cheating." Gabriella started up.

"And I'm sorry for almost forcing you to move in with me. I was just so ready, and I thought you would be too."

* * *

Oh I'm evil. Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Dinner

**Dinner

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own anything High School Musical.

* * *

"And I'm sorry for almost forcing you to move in with me. I was just so ready, and I thought you would be too." Troy replied. He thought maybe his dream was about to come true. But he was wrong.  
"Yeah. But you thought wrong. I know you said you were sorry, but I can't get over it that you actually thought I was cheating on you. Troy Bolton. My one and only true love." Gabriella said. She started crying when Taylor came back. They asked for the check. When it came they paid and went back to work.  
"Bye, Troy." Taylor said.  
"Bye Taylor." Troy replied. He was sad and hurt. Why did Gabriella have to be this way? Why couldn't she get over things? But she did say that he was her true love. Did that mean she still loved him? He felt only a second of happiness. He left the resturant, crying silently on his way home.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Are you guys back together yet?" Taylor asked as soon as they got to the car. Gabriella was still crying, and she shook her head. Taylor just nodded and drove to the lab. Once they got there they worked for 6 more hours. Then it was time to go home at 6:00.

Taylor came over to Gabriella's apartment to help her get ready for dinner that night. Taylor told her she wouldn't let her go in just a dress, shoes, and no make-up. They finally decided on a black cocktail dress that fit her curves. They chose black shoes, a white long, coat, and decided to straighten her hair. Her make up was all natural colors. When Taylor finished she was happy.

"My work here is done." Taylor stated. Gabriella took a look in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. She was so beautiful. It was 7:00 by the time they were done. Taylor was wearing a red strapless dress with gold shoes, a black coat, and her hair down and curled. She had on red lipstick, and red eyeshadow. Chad came over wearing a tuxedo but with no tie. They all took the same car.

When they arrived at Viva La France, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, and Kelsi were waiting for them inside. They walked over to their table, which was where the kareoke bar was. After everyone ordered, Troy walked over to the table and sat with Chad.

"You said she wouldn't be here." Troy whispered to Chad.  
"You said he wouldn't be here." Gabriella whispered to Taylor. Chad told Troy that Taylor brought her while Taylor told Gabriella that Chad told Troy to come. Troy ordered his food. Everyone wanted him to get up and sing. So he did. And he chose a duet and asked Gabriella to sing with him. She declined but he pleaded her. So she finally gave in.

They sang "Start of Something New". Once they finished the song, Gabriella and Troy fell in love all over again. Troy was so happy she sang with him, he wanted to kiss her. And Gabriella was so happy she decided to sing with him she wanted to kiss him. They sat down, ate, and talked. Troy asked Gabriella to take a walk with him and she accepted.

While on their walk, they walked to the floral shop, where Troy bought her a rose.  
"For the woman of my dreams." he said, bowed, and handed her the flower. She smiled and took it. He thought that she was finally going to be his girlfriend again. But, it was going to take more than a rose, a song, and an apology to get Gabriella to be his again. No. It was going to take a kiss. They walked back to the resturaunt, where Troy and Gabriella leaned in, and kissed.

* * *

Yeah. I'm going to give you a cliffhanger again, because it's 9:02 PM here, and I need to do other stuff. I can't write for another 28 minutes! Please review!

Love,  
Ashley


	4. Scared

**Scared

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

When they stopped kissing they just looked into each other's eyes. Troy was thinking "_Maybe she'll be my girlfriend again._" but Gabriella was thinking, "_If I become his girlfriend again, will he want me to move in with him?_". After 5 minutes of staring they walked inside, holding hands. When Taylor and Chad caught sight of this, they smiled at each other and kissed. And so did Jason and Kelsi, and Sharpay and Zeke. When everyone was done having a "make-out moment", Gabriella and Troy took their original seats. Everyone finished eating and drinking, and they all chipped in their pay for the bill.

Taylor told Gabriella to get Troy to take her home, but she didn't want to. But after Taylor and Chad left her, she had no choice.

"Um, Troy? Will you drive me home?" she asked him nervously.

"Oh, uh, sure. You still live in that one apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Hop in." He opened the door to his car for her. She stepped in and he shut the door. He drove her back to the apartment, where he stayed for a few minutes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked Troy once they were at the apartment.

"Oh no thanks."

"Okay." she said, pulling out a water bottle for herself. She hopped up on the countertop and drank. They looked around in silence. Troy felt like he was in the right place, doing the right thing. Do you ever get those homey feelings where you feel as if you are doing something right and feel right at home, but then after a few minutes or hours, that feeling is gone? Well, he had that feeling. He wanted so much to ask her to be his girlfriend again, but he was just too nervous. He walked over to the counter where she was sitting on and just looked at her. The woman he once knew was still somewhere inside her. He just knew it.

She wanted him to be her boyfriend so much but she was scared. Scared that he might want her to move in with him. Scared maybe he'll want to have sex. She was ready, but she didn't want to get hurt again. What if they had another fight? What if they broke up? Where would she go? Would they not speak to each other? Would they ignore each other? What? The man she once loved, she is falling for again.

"So. Doyouwannabemygirlfriendagain?" Troy asked her so fast, even though she caught every word.

"I don't know Troy." Gabriella said, sounding sad and nervous at the same time.

"Why? Just tell me why. I won't force you to do anything else." He asked her. He wanted her so much, but if he wasn't careful, she would reject him.

"Well...I'm...scared." she said slowly.

"Of what?"

"What if you want me to move in with you?"

"I do but, I wouldn't make you do it. I would let you ask if you could when you were ready."

"But if I said I wanted to, and we broke up, where would I go?" she asked him. He got confused and didn't answer. He was about to plead her again.

"Please?" he asked her, looking up into her eyes, pouting. He had the doggy lip and the cute wittle baby fashe. She smiled, and nodded, and he nearly jumped for joy. He helped her down off the counter and kissed her on the cheeks, forehead, and the lip. They then walked over to the couch and watched T.V.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They fell asleep together on the couch with the T.V. on. Chad and Taylor walked in the the room the next morning and saw them snoozing away with Troy behind Gabriella, both lying down and facing the T.V. Taylor and Chad walked quietly to the couch and whispered in their ears. Their eyes fluttered open, and Gabriella stood up when she felt someone behind her. Troy sat up and stretched. Almost hitting Chad in the face. He got up and went to the bathroom. Chad started watching t.v. and Taylor took Gabriella into Gabbi's bedroom.

"You have to tell me everything that happened last night!" Taylor said once they got in the room.  
"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend again, I said 'yes', we watched t.v. and fell asleep on the couch." Gabriella said, pacing around the room.  
"OK...Nothing all that interesting but you two are still going out."  
"Yeah."

Troy came out of the bathroom and went back into the living room where Chad was sitting, watching T.V. When he sat down on the couch, Chad starting asking him what happened last night, and Troy told him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They all went to the movies that day. During the movie, Taylor and Chad made-out. Taylor kept nudging Gabriella to start making out with Troy, but she wouldn't do it. But Troy leaned in and kissed her. So they ened up making out to. Once they movie was over, they went to the mall and just walked around. Then they all went home around 9:30, Troy driving Gabriella home, then going back to his place. When they got to her apartment, Gabriella and Troy gave each other good-night kisses. Long, passionate ones.


	5. The Question

**The Question

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

* * *

Gabriella woke up at 7:30. She was surprised Taylor wasn't here. But maybe Chad was. She could hear the television on from the living room. She walked out of her bedroom and looked at the back of the head that belonged to the person watching t.v. It was Troy. "_How did he get in her? Chad musst have given him the key. Oh well, I'm happy he's here._" she thought. She ran over to him and jumped into his lap. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Miss me?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled. "Chad give you a key?"

"No, I just said 'opensaysme" and the door opened. Of course he gave me the key." Troy joked sarcastically. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed. She decided on an orange T-shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes. She put her hair up half up and half down. She walked into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. Troy joined her.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Since 7:15." he replied.

"Oh..." She looked at her watch. 8:00. If she didn't leave now, she would be late for work. She finished her cereal, brushed her teeth, and gave Troy a few kisses goodbye. Once she left, he looked through a drawer. He found a picture of him that was a little bit dusty.

"From when we first met." he said to himself, smiling. They were singing "Start of Something New". Just then his cell phone rang. It was Kelsi.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Troy. It's Kelsi."

"Oh hey Kels. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"I just finished a new compisition. And I was wondering maybe if you and Gabbi could audition?"

Troy thought for a moment.

"Troy? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I need to ask Gabriella before I say yes."

"Oh ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Troy hung up. He grabbed his hoodie, put it on, and drove to the jewelery store. There he bought Gabriella a diamond ring and a diamond necklace. The necklace was a heart-shaped locket with a diamond in the middle. He was going to save the diamond ring for a few months later, to purpose to Gabriella. He would give her the necklace when he asked her to dinner that night.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Trevor, I just need to relax!" Gabriella half-shouted at her supervisor. He was nagging her about how important that research project was and how it was supposed to be due on Monday. It was now Friday.

"Cuz I am me! And I won't change for anyone. Meeeeeeeeee. And I won't change, I won't change-" her cellphone rang. She saw that it was Troy. (That song is "I Am Me by Ashlee Simpson")

"Hey Troy." she said.

"Hey gorgeous." he replied. She was blushing and he could tell.

"You wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Maybe Ruby Tuesday?"

"Sure. Finally I get to go out to dinner in jeans!" she said sarcastically.

"Funny. I need to talk to you about something. It's about something Kelsi wants us to do."

"Okay. Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No I love you more!"

"Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up her phone.

* * *

I know it's short but it's almost 1 AM! Please review!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	6. Troy's Purposal

**Troy's Purposal**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

**

* * *

**

Once their shift was over, Taylor and Gabriella went back to Gabbi's apartment. It was 6:00, which meant she had to be reay in an hour. She got in the shower, got out, dried off, put on her robe, wrapped her hair in her towel, and walked into her room. She and Taylor started to pick her outfit. They chose jeans, a red shirt with black stripes, a black necklas, and black dress shoes. She took the towel out of her hair and blowdried her hair. They decided on leaving her hair down and left her natural curls in. She got dressed and sat down in front of her vanity set. Taylor did her make up (again natural colors). They finished at 6:50, so Gabriella brushed her teeth and read for the remaining 9 minutes.

All the while, Troy went home, showered, put on the same outfit he wore for Start of Something New, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and waited. When it was 6:50, he drove to Gabriella's apartment. He arrived at 7:00 on the dot. He had bought a dozen roses on the way. He knocked. She answered.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey. You look...amazing." He couldn't keep his eyes off of her!

"You clean up nice too, handsome." She complimented. He handed her the roses.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you. I have another present for you." he said, taking out the locket from his pocket. She opened it. Inside was a mini picture of them kissing. She gasped. She loved every centimeter of it. He motioned for her to turn around and hold her hair up so he could put it on for her. She did as told. She told Taylor that she'd be back, and Taylor siad "I'll probably be here. Unless Chad wants to have fun tonight." They all laughed. Taylor left to go to her apartment and once in, Chad grabbed her and just began...making out really hard and fast...but passionately.

"It's good to see you to, Mr. Danforth." Taylor said.

"Well, I missed you Mrs. Danforth." Chad replied. (A/N: I might have forgotten to inform you early, but Taylor and Chad are married.)

Once they got a table at Ruby Tuesday, and ordered. Troy started talking about how much he cared for her. She started crying silently.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her, feeling as if he hurt her.

"I just love you so much it hurts sometimes!" she sobbed. He went to her and hugged her. _Maybe now is a good time..._Troy thought. He took out a ring box, and knelt on one knee.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella said. All heads were turned their way.

"Gabriella Maria Montez, I love you with all my heart. So would you take the pleasure of making me the happiest man on the face of the Earth by marrying me?" He asked. He opened the box and was amazed.

"YES!" she screamed. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They both stood up and kissed while everyone clapped. When they broke away, Gabriella blushed. They sat down, and in an instant their food came.

"Congratulations." the waitress said. They ate, and paid. They walked outside and stood there for a minute, looking at the stars.

"They're beautiful." Gabriella said.

"Not as beautiful as the soon to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." Troy complimented. She blushed once again, and he cupped her chin, leaned in slowly, and kissed for a very, very long time.

"I love you so much Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

"So when do you want to start planning the wedding?"

"Maybe...Monday?" They were both free Monday. They decided to start the planning in Gabriella's apartment.

"Do you think we should let out parents know?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, we really should." Troy replied. They called their parents and let them in on the big news, and Troy drove Gabbi home. He decided to stay a few minutes. When they got inside, Gabriella checked the answering machine. There was a message left from Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Taylor. Give me a call back when you're back from your date with Troy. Bye." Gabriella called Taylor and told her to come over. Once Taylor was over, Gabriella and Troy told her about the engagement. As expected, Taylor squealed. Gabriella showed her the ring, and couldn't take her eyes off it. Chad came over, and Taylor told him. Chad acted like his wife, but sarcastically. Which earned him a smack on the head and a kiss on the cheek. Courtesy of Taylor of course. Once Chad and Taylor left, Troy and Gabriella walked to the couch and sat down, Gabriella in Troy's arms. They looked at each other for a few minutes, then kissed with so much passion it makes you want to "Awww" and kiss the nearest person near you. The kiss got deeper and deeper and before you knew it, Troy was lying on Gabriella caressing her every curve. Gabriella had her hands on his back. They broke away, and smiled and blushed at each other.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I crash here tonight?" Troy asked, once he got off her.

"Yeah it's ok. Are you too tired to drive, or just want to snuggle me?" She asked, laughing.

"Both actually." he said, laughing too. They went to sleep in each others arms, a smile plastered on their faces.


	7. Sure

**Sure

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else!

* * *

When Troy awoke, Gabriella was playing with his hair. She had been awake since 6:30 and it was 7:00 now.

"Morning, handsome." Gabriella said when his eyes opened slowly. He gazed down at her.

He said, "Morning beautiful." They made out for a little bit and while Gabriella took a shower, Troy made breakfast. She got out of the shower, she put on a red t-shirt with a white skirt and her brown class shoes. She blow-dried her hair, and pulled her bangs back to the top of her head with a clip to hold them in place. She got her bag ready, and ate while Troy took a shower. She was finishing her eggs when he remember he didn't ask her if she wanted to audition in Kelsi's new compistion. He looked down at her ring while she ate and smiled remembering last night. She looked up and saw him smiling, and started smiling too. She looked at her ring and sighed happily. She finished her eggs, and orange juice.

"Kelsi called me when you left yesterday morning and wants to know if we can audition for her new compisition. Do you want to?" Troy asked. He hoped she said yes so it would be like high school.

"Sure! It'd be fun. All her compisitions remind me of when we were in '_Twinkle Towne_'." Gabriella answered. He smiled, and while she brushed her teeth he called Kelsi to tell her that they would audition. Auditions were to be held on Thursday, and they both, appearantly, were free. He hung up, and brushed his teeth. Gabriella put on her lab coat, while Troy put on a hoodie. He couldn't wait for Monday. It was only Saturday. He also couldn't wait for Thursday, for he would be up on stage singing with the love of his life. Before Gabriella got into her car, Troy wrapped his harms around her waist.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"You aren't going anywhere just yet. Not before this." Troy said. She turned around and they kissed happily. Gabriella broke away smiling.

"I have to get to work." she explained. "We'll continue this later." she said slyly. They got into their cars and left for work.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella finished her research and handed it all in on Trevor's desk. She arrived early to turn it in. She went back to her office and looked through her mail. She got on the computer, and searched for wedding dresses on the Internet. She found one that had thin sphagetti straps, with a floral pattern on the chest part, with a ribbon just below the breast, and then it flowed on. The trail was only about 6 inches long and the veil was a crown. There were elbow length gloves and a boquet of roses and daisies. The daisies had little pirls in the middle of them. It all came with 3 inch heel cream white shoes. She printed it out when Taylor walked in.

"Special delivery for Gabriella Montez!" Taylor joked. She was carrying a dozen roses, 11 real, 1 fake. **(A/N: This part I got from a quote that I absolutely LOVE!)**

"From who?" Gabriella asked sarcastically as Taylor set the roses on her desk. She knew they were from Troy. She picked up the card that came with it. It said:

_Gabriella,_

_I will love you until the last rose dies. One of these roses are fake. 11 are real. I will love you forever. I'm so happy you said yes last night and became my fiancee. You really made me the happiest man on the face of the earth._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Tears were brought to Gabriella's eyes. She let Taylor read the card, and she started crying too. Trevor came in late, and he saw the two crying women. He had found roses by the front door and saw that they were for Taylor. He handed them to her, and it said almost the exact same thing. But different.

_Taylor,_

_If you have already read Gabriella's card, I wanted to say part of that. But I want to say more. If you want to, maybe we could have a kid. I love you so much, and we have been married for 3 years. So please say yes. I understand fully if you don't want to. I will love you even if you say no. I'll love you till the last rose dies. 1 is fake, so I will love you forever._

_Love,_

_Chad_

Taylor read the card and cried, handing it to Gabriella to read. Once Gabriella read it, she was happy that she and her best friend had lovers.

"So are you going to say yes?" Gabriella asked once Taylor stopped crying. Taylor just nodded.

"That's great!" Gabbi exclaimed.

"I love him so much!" Taylor said. She took out her cell phone and called Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. Taylor started crying again. "Hun, are you okay?"

"Yes." Taylor said. She finally quit crying.

"Did you get my roses?" he asked her.

"Yep."

"So what do you say? Do you want to?"

"Chad, what are the chances of me saying no?"

"Um...10?"

"Correction. 0. YES!"

Chad jumped up and did a small dance. He and Taylor were going to have a baby in like 9 months or something!

"I love you SO much, Taylor!" he said with excitement. Troy saw this and smiled. He read what he put on the card and he guessed Taylor said yes.

Troy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." It was Gabriella.

"Hey gorgeous. What's up?"

"I got your roses. The card made me cry."

"Well I guess I do pretty good with cliche, don't I?" She knew he was joking.

"Well, I found a dress that might be good for the wedding."

"I thought we were planning on Monday?"

"Oh we are, but I want to get some good ideas, so I'm prepared a bit. We have so much to plan."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." They hung up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was 6:00, and Taylor and Gabriella went home. When Taylor walked in, the lights were off and there were candles everywhere. And rose petals. The petals stopped at the bed room where Chad was reading a book on the bed. The book was "_Romeo and Juliet_". She smiled and walked in, and he saw her. He closed the book, put it away, and you should have an idea of what happens next.

When Gabriella walked in, she turned on the lights and put her keys on the key holder. She took off her coat and put it on a hanger in the coat closet. She checked the messages. There weren't any. She walked into the kitchen grabbed a water bottle, and walked over to the dining table. She took out her laptop, and got to work on her latest assignment. Cell reproducement.

* * *

It's medium length this time! It took 2 days to write, since my sister steals the computer every day when she gets home from work. Please review! I hope you like it!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	8. It's Like You Read Our Minds

**It's Like You Read Our Minds

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! I tell you this every chapter! Except 1! Haha

* * *

Gabriella awoke at 7:30 that morning. It was Sunday and she had the day off. She got up, took a shower, put on the outfit she wore for "_Breaking Free_", and ate cereal. She finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth. She put on a white jacket, grabbed her keys and her Bible, and left for church.

The pastor decided to do a sermon about love. How love makes us feel.

"Does love make you do crazy things?" Reverend Samuels asked the crowd. A few people shouted "YES!" back to him. "_It does make us do crazy things, doesn't it?_" Gabriella thought. She had a mental picture of Troy and smiled. Once church was over, Gabriella picked up some McDonald's and went back to her apartment. She checked the messages. There was one from Troy.

"_Hey Gabriella it's Troy. Call me when you get back from wherever you are right now. I love you._" She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said.

"Oh, hey Gabriella. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just eating." They talked for 3 hours. It was now 2:00 in the afternoon. Taylor walked in the apartment and saw Gabriella laughing.Troy told a funny joke. (It was 1:30 when she walked in.) Taylor walked to the couch and watched T.V. Gabriella finally hung up at 2.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella greeted her friend.

"Hey Gabbi." Taylor replied. Gabriella sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Have fun last night?" Gabriella joked.

"Oh you know it!" Taylor said. She had a malicious grin on her face. She was picturing Chad naked **(A/N: Yeah it's Teen rated. Teens love sex I know that. I don't but a few do.)** in her mind. They talked for a few minutes when they got hungry. Gabriella made some sandwhiches. They decided to see if the guys wanted to go to dinner that night. It was like the boys read their minds. They 3-way called Gabriella's house. She picked up the phone in the kitchen while Taylor got the phone in Gabriella's bedroom.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked.

"Hey Taylor, hey Gabriella." Chad answered.

"Hey baby." Taylor answered. Chad loved this because secretly he was thinking of last night.

"Hey Gabriella. Hey Taylor." Troy said.

"Hey Troy." Gabbi and Tay said at the same time.

"Do you guys wanna go to dinner tonight?" Troy and Chad asked together in unison.

"It's like you read our minds." Taylor and Gabriella said, together in unison.

So they went to dinner.

* * *

It's short yeah, but I can't write anymore! I have to stop for today. I'll write more tomorrow and Saturday! Please review!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	9. Planning

**Planning

* * *

**

Author's Note: I don't feel like going into detail about what happened at dinner. So here is chapter 9, Planning.

Disclaimer: As usual, I only own the plot.

* * *

It was Monday morning when Troy arrived at Gabriella's apartment. He unlocked the door with the key Chad gave to him. He noticed that she was still asleep so he decided to let her sleep abit. He walked quietly into Gabriella's bedroom, removed his shoes, and laid down next to her on the bed. He started playing with her hair and sang softly "Start of Something New". He turned around when he finished the first part (Living in my own, didn't understand. That anything can happen, when you take a chance). He was about to get up to go to the bathroom when he heard Gabriella singing softly her part.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see_

Troy turned around and laid back down with her.

_I never opened my heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities. Oooh._

Troy and Gabriella continued singing the song.

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new..._

_Troy:Now who'd of ever thought that...hm_

_Gabriella & Troy: We'd both be here to night _

_Troy: Oh_

_Gabriella: Yeah. And the world looks so much brighter_

_Troy: Brighter, brighter_

_Gabriella: With you by my side._

_Troy & Gabriella: I know that something has changed_

_Never fel this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Troy: I didn't know it could happen till it happened to me. Oh yeah._

_T&G: I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, oooohhhhh!_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right (so right)_

_To be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_Gabriella: The start of something new_

_Troy: The start of something new_

_Gabriella: The start of Gabriella and Troy: something new._

When they finished the song, Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other. Gabriella looked down at what she was wearing and blushed. She had on a cami and shorts. Troy looked her up and down, and smiled. He got on top of her and they made out for a few minutes before, once again, Chad and Taylor come in. Also, once again, they show very, very, **very** bad timing.

"Hey g-" Taylor started. She looked at how happy they were and decided to come back later. Taylor took a pad out of her purse and went to use the bathroom. She should've started her period by now. "_I hope I miss this period. I'd rather go through labor than have those cramps._" she thought. She didn't have her period yet.  
Once Tay finished in the bathroom she took Chad back to their place. Troy and Gabriella pulled away. Troy got off her and watched t.v. while she showered and dressed. She had on a light purple tank top with a white button up shirt over it. It was button half way and the sleeves were rolled up. She put on some jeans, since she didn't want to wear a mini skirt, and blow dried her hair. She left her hair curly. She walked out into the living room and started planning their wedding.

"What song should we use?" Troy asked. He was thinking of using "Start of Something New", but he wanted to have Gabriella's opinion first.

"Start of Something New, of course." Gabriella smiled. Troy grinned and wrote that down on the pad of paper they were using. Gabriella showed Troy the dress.

When they finished planning, they had a bit of fun. No mature rated stuff, but just some real fiery making out.

* * *

It's short I know, but still. I'm sick. So yeah. Review.

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	10. Taylor & Chad Get A Wish Come True

**Taylor & Chad Get A Wish Come True

* * *

**

Disclaimer: How about this. Who directed High School Musical? Kenny Ortega. So he basically owns it. So yeah... On with the story

A/N: Yeah, a bit early but this chapter has like Chaylor and Troyella. So it's mixed.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella fell asleep at about 5 o'clock, done with the easy wedding plannings. They were on the couch, Gabriella in front of Troy. She turned around a bit and fell off the couch, waking her up.

"Ouch!" she whispered to herself. She rubbed her head when she got up.

"Troy, honey. Wake up." she said shaking Troy. He still didn't wake up. "_I know what'll wake him up..._" she thought. She gave him a big kiss on the lips and he started to return the action. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. When he finally did, it was 3 minutes later.

"I wish you were there at my place to wake me up like that." he thought out loud. "_Oh no! Did I just say that? I think I did! And outloud!_" he thought.

"Well, keep on wishing mister." she said smiling a bit. He grinned back at her. They had been dating for about...2 months. **(A/N: I think...)** He was going to have to wait until after they got married for him to move in...Or for her to move in.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oh Taylor." Chad said in a seductive voice. He was trying to wake her up since she had a nap since they got back from Gabriella's. It was now 8:00. Taylor smiled at his voice and muttered "Chad..." but didn't wake up.

"Come on Taylor, wake up!" Chad said. She still continued to smile and "sleep" (she's pretending just to piss him off). She muttered "I love you Chad." still not opening her eyes.

"Well I love you too." he said, smiling. Then realizing she was still sleeping he just kissed her and she kissed back. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, smiled at him, and made out with him. Every 5 minutes or so they would catch their breath. They finally stopped 30 minutes later. She got off him and went into the bathroom. She made some dinner and got ready for bed. They went to sleep at 11:00, since they were doing their work. Taylor was examining some bacteria. Chad, who shared a basketball post outside with Troy, was shooting some hoops. At 10:30 he came in and had a shower. And that took 20 minutes. It also took him 10 minutes to blow dry his hair. Since, you know, it's so curly, fuzzy, and afro-ish.

The next day, Chad took Taylor to the CVS pharmacy to buy a pregnancy stick thing. When they got home, she was tested. 5 minutes later she came out of teh bathroom with a smile on her face.

"What does it say?" Chad asked worryingly. She had the pregnancy stick in her hand.

"POSITIVE!" Taylor yelled happily. He was so happy he felt like...like...like dancing! So he started to dance around so crazily Taylor started laughing so hard, she went over to the couch to lie down. She didn't want to fall and lose the baby.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As Gabriella lay in her bed with no one next to her, she thought very deeply. She started having and argument with her self. **(A/N: The italics are going to be her thoughts, just without "she thought"'s or "she thought to her self"'s.)**

_Do I want to move in with him? _

_Yes, you do. _

_No I don't._

_M'dear, stop being so much in denial._

_Well does he want me to move in with him?_

_Well, think back to when he asked you to be my girlfriend again. And, quote, "What if you want me to move in with you again?" "I do but I would let you ask if you could when you were ready!"_

_Oh yeah. I remember that._

_Well why don't you ask him?_

_Maybe he could move in with me._

_Ask him girl!_

_Don't make me kill you._

_If you kill me, you're killing yourself. You don't want Troy to be in misery right?_

_Right._

_Then ask him to move in with you...Or if you could move in with him._

_Ok. But should I now?_

_Well, yeah. Don't you wanna find out what he says sooner rather than later?_

_Yeah. I guess you're right._

**(A/N: This is a crazy idea I got from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", the book.)** She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Troy's number. It seemed like he was waiting for her to call.

"What took you so long?" he asked her once he picked up. She burst out laughing, as did he. They laughed so hard that they cried.

"Are you crying?" she asked him tearfully. She could tell that he just blushed.

"Well...yeah. What, a man can't cry sometime?" he joked.

"Well you can. But anyway...I just wanted to ask you..." she hesitated to go on.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing her to go on.

"Do you want to move in with me?" she asked. "Or I could move in with you." she quickly added.

"How about if I move in with you, I'll still keep my place. But there won't be a need to. Just in case...you know..."

"We break up?" she finished for him.

"Well...yeah. I'm not saying that we will. I'm just-" he started but she caught him off.

"I know. I get it. So do you think I can come over and maybe see your place?" she asked him.

"Sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"As much as I would like that, I don't want you to get out of bed."

"But I'm not in bed. I'm on the couch."

"Oh well ok then. I guess you can pick me up."

"Okay. I'll be over in 5."

"Love you."

"Love you too." They hung up, and Gabriella turned on the lights. She would go in her pajamas and maybe spend the night there. She wrote down a note for Taylor if she came in the morning.

_Taylor,_

_I'm at Troy's. Call my cell if you need me._

_Gabriella_

She left the note on the dining room table. In 3 more minutes, Troy showed up.

"Hi." she said smiling at him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello to you too, future Gabriella Bolton." he smiled. When he said "future Gabriella Bolton" Gabriella smiled and blushed. She got her purse, put on some flip-flops, and they held hands to his car.

Once at his house, Gabriella looked around. She liked it. It was big. And yet it brought her down. "_He has a huge house, and he's so lonely in it._" she thought. "_He won't be living alone anymore._" she smiled at that thought. Troy picked her up, carrying her like a baby, and carried her up 2 staircases to his bedroom. He was strong. Once on the bed, they were making out. And did nothing more.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad and Taylor went over to Gabriella's house after laughing and dancing for 10 mintues, only to find a note from Gabriella.

"Hope they had fun." Chad said, smirking. He wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. They started making out. When Chad tried to get on top of her, she stopped him.

"You'll squish my baby." she said rubbing her stomach. So they decided just to make out standing up. They then decided to go back to their place.

* * *

So it's a medium update...again. The part where Troy and Gabriella are talking is when it's at 11:00. So please review! 


	11. Auditions

**Auditions

* * *

**

A/N: In the last chapter, it was mostly Chaylor. This chapter is all Troyella.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own HSM. I only own the plot.

* * *

It was Thursday. Troy woke up, and took a shower. He was very happy that day, because it was the auditions for "Starlit City". He dressed in a white t-shirt and some jeans. He blowdried and combed his hair and ate. He was getting on his shoes when the phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the Caller I.D. It read: Montez, Gabriella 1-708-910-9898 (Made up number) 

"Hey." Troy answered.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing much, just putting on my shoes. You?"

"Just picking out what to wear."

"Oh cool."

"So are you driving me to the auditorium? Or are we taking seperate cars?"

"I can drive you."

"Okay. Well I have to go. Bye, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up at 8:00. Auditions started at 11. She got out of bed, took a shower, and called Troy while picking out what to wear. She chose jeans with little pink and black decorations on the legs, a black shirt with pink music designs that looked old, a pink jacket, and black Converse. She blowdried her hair and straightened it. She put on pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and ate. She brushed her teeth and puton some Chapstick. She had 30 minutes left so she read.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy arrived to Gabriella's at 10:50. They drove to the auditorium, which was 10 minutes away. When they got there, they walked in. Kelsi met up with them.

"Hey guys!" Kelsi exclaimed. She was really happy that they were auditioning for the lead roles, Shawn and Alyson. The play was about two 16 year olds that meet up at a **ski lodge** and are picked for **kareoke **at a New Year's Eve party. They later meet up at a school. Shawn is a **basketball guy** while Alyson is a **braniac**. Sounds familiar, eh?

"Hey Kelsi!" Gabriella said. She and Kelsi hugged.

"Hey Kelsi." Troy said. Kelsi led them into the actual auditorium, since they were in the lobby. It was huge! More than 100 seats were there. The stage was pretty big itself. Imagine the East High auditorium. It looked almost like that. They took a seat in the front row. Once everyone was there, including the director, it began.

"Welcome everyone! I'm very glad you could make it here today. This play, _Starlit City_, is about two 16 year olds that get picked for kareoke at a ski lodge at a New Year's Eve party. A week later they meet up at school. Shawn and Alyson fall in love and auditioun for their high school musical. Shawn is a basketball guy while Alyson is a braniac. Let the auditions begin!" Kelsi said. Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"This must be why she wants us to audition. Because it's basically about us." Gabriella whispered to Troy. Troy nodded.

When it was their turn, they got up on stage. Kelsi handed them microphones, and they started to sing, Breaking Free. Once done, the whole audience was clapping and yelling "THEY HAVE TO GET THE PART!".

"Well I think we have our Shawn and Alyson! Thanks for coming everyone!" Kelsi said smiling.

"Just like high school." The three of them said together. Troy took Gabriella to Chili's. They ate in quiet just looking at each other a few times. When they finished their food, they paid, and Troy took Gabriella home. They watched t.v. and planned the wedding abit.

* * *

Yeah it's really short, but I just made it that way. I don't know why. So please review and I'll post up chapter 12 soon. 

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	12. The Unexpected Guest

**The Unexpected Guest

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and a character in this chapter.

* * *

Gabriella woke up suddenly. She was sweating and her heart was beating at the speed of light. She looked at her alarm clock. She had 4 more hours till she actually had to wake up. She was having a nightmare. And not just any nightmare. A nightmare of an ex-boyfriend who abused, and raped her. Little did she know, she would be seeing him again later. Gabriella laid back down and fell asleep again. And it happened, again.

"Joe, stop!" Gabriella pleaded. Joe was raping her and had threatened he would shoot her if she screamed for help. Gabriella was crying.

"Shut up, b!" Joe screamed. **(A/N: I don't curse. That's foul tounge. So every bad word in this chapter has stars.)**

"Please stop!" Gabriella shouted. He reached for the gun but she was too quick. She grabbed it, and pointed it at him.

"Stop, or I shoot." She said calmly. It was time for her to take charge. He stopped and zipped his pants. He put his hands up and backed away slowly.

"Put your shoes on." Gabriella ordered him. He slipped his feet into his shoes and laced them.

"Now leave. And never come back." Gabriella threw the gun at him and pushed him out the door. Once he was out she slammed it and locked it.

Gabriella jolted up again. She looked at the alarm clock. 3 more hours. She was drenched in sweat, and tears. She picked up the phone and called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy picked up and asked sleepily.

"I'm so sorry to be calling so early. I was having a...nightmare." Gabriella said. She felt embarresed. It sounded so childish.

"Oh. What about?" Troy asked. He turned on the light on the bedside table.

"My ex." That slipped out. She wasn't really planning on tell him about Joe.

"Will you tell me?" Troy questioned.

"If I do, will you promise you won't freak out?" Gabriella said. She didn't want Troy to go "WHAT! WHERE IS HE?" and then go all phsyco.

"I promise." Troy said. He was going to have to stick to the promise. So she told him about. He sat there in his bed listening to her. She started crying.

"I'm coming over." Troy said. She needed comforting.

"You don't have to." Gabriella said. She didn't want Troy to have to do this every day.

"You need comforting and as your fiancee, I'm supposed to comfort you." Troy pointed out. She guessed he was right so she let him come over. They hung up. Troy put on a jacket and his shoes and grabbed his keys. When he arrived at Gabriella's, she was sitting at the dining table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Troy greeted. She waved, not looking up from her laptop. She was searching the Net for bridesmaids dresses. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit freaked out." Gabriella whispered. She kept having mental pictures of Joe. She wanted them to stop. Troy closed her laptop and cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. He smiled at her and started to give her small kisses on the lips. When he stopped and looked at her Gabriella smiled and leaned in for more. So they made out. They got up and moved to the couch. Gabriella was on top of Troy. When they stopped, they just stared into each other's eyes, knowing that they were made for each other. Suddenly there was banging on the door. Gabriella turned her head to face the door. The door banged open, and someone who Gabriella thought she wouldn't see anymore stepped in.

"Well, well, well. Long time, no see, Gabriella, baby. Can I get some kisses?" Joe said. He stood there, lips puckered, waiting for a kiss. When he figured he wouldn't be getting one, he unpuckered. He walked over to Gabriella and Troy and pulled Gabriella up by her hair. Gabriella stomped on his foot.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me!" Gabriella exclaimed with a look and sound of disgust.

"Gabriella, who's this?" Troy asked.

"This is Joe. The guy I was telling you about." Gabriella told him.

"Oh well in that case, I can punch him right?" Troy asked.

"No. I want to beat him up myself." Gabriella turned to face Joe. He slapped her across the face, and Gabriella got mad. She slapped him across the face back, hard.

"B, don't fing slap me!" Joe cursed.

"Take you and your filthy tounge out of my apartment." Gabriella spat in his face. Joe grabbed her and slammed her up to the wall.

"Don't f with me, b! I'll beat your a!" Joe yelled in her face. Chad and Taylor heard the commotion, since they lived next door, and dropped by to see what was wrong. When they caught wind, Taylor almost gasped. She did but quietly. Troy got up from the couch and tapped Joe on the shoulder. When Joe turned around Troy punched him in the face.

"Augh! You piece of s!"Joe said picking himself of the ground. He was about to hit Troy back when Troy kicked him in the shins. Gabriella walked to where Troy was standing and kneed Joe in the manly spot. **(A/N: I'm sure you all know what spot that it. If you don't it's his crotch.)** Troy pushed Joe out of the door, and Taylor and Chad went back inside their apartment. Gabriella shut and locked the door behind him. When the door was secure, Gabriella turned around and buried her face into Troy chest. She was crying.

"It's okay. He's not here anymore!" Troy said, hugging her. He had to protect her from that...phsyco.

"I know! I just thought I would never see him again!" Gabriella said, her words muffled. But Troy understood them perfectly.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll always protect you, Gabriella. No matter what." Troy said. She looked up at him and smiled. She wraped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. That was thing about Troy. He was protective, loving, caring, comforting, and everything a girl could want.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Gabriella said to him. He smiled. She was lucky. **(A/N: Vanessa Anne Hudgens was lucky just to touch Zac Efron!)

* * *

**

Ok, so kind of medium. It seems long to me. I'll try writing more tomorrow. Please review!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	13. Spanish Foods

**Spanish Foods

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. Oh and I also own Genine Brown and Taylor Brown. Their made up.

* * *

_You are cordially invited_

_To a special celebration dinner_

_In honor to celebrate_

_The engagement of_

_Gabriella Montez_

_and_

_Troy Bolton_

_Time: 6:30 pm_

_Place: Olive Garden_

_Date: March 3rd, 2013_

Taylor and Chad read and re-read the invitation they had recieved. Troy and Gabriella were actually having a celebration dinner in honor of their engagment! And, as if Troy didn't have millions of dollars, the whole resturaunt was reserved for them! They had invited all old friends and invited family member. Troy and Gabriella were going all out.

"Are we gonna go?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Well duh we are! They are our best friends! And they just got engaged! Of course we are going!" Taylor nearly yelled. How could Chad be so stupid at times? _Oh well,_ Taylor thought. _I married him didn't I? What made me want to anyway? Oh yeah, his charm._ She smiled at this thought. Chad was wondering why she was smiling so big. Then he caught her staring into his eyes. And he knew why. _She loves me because of my charm._ he thought. He started grinning at her. They started to kiss.

--

As Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at the invitation they had just recieved, Mr. Bolton was going nuts! He knew that Troy loved Gabriella, but not enough to MARRY HER!

"I know what you're thinking, Jack. We are going to this dinner, no acceptions. Even though you don't like Gabriella that much, we are going to support your son." Jack's wife, Liz **(A/N: No one knows her real name.)** said.

"But Liz-" Jack started, but Liz interrupted.

"No 'but's'." Liz said. She looked serious. Jack knew he was going to the dinner. Liz walked away. So he was going to try and convince Troy to break off the engagement.

"Don't even think about talking to Troy to break off the engagement." Liz stuck her head out of the kitchen. _Darn!_ Jack thought.

--

Josephina **(A/N: Pronounced with a "h", said like Hosephina. Not like Josephina, with a "j". I got that taken from the American Girl books. No one knows her name either.)** Montez was looking at her invitation. She was happy for her mija. She was glad Gabriella was getting married to Troy. Troy was a nice boy, and good looking too. He was also perfect for her daughter. Josephina smiled as she set down the invitation and made a taco. **(A/N: Yum, tacoes!)**

--

Gabriella and Troy sat on the couch of Gabbi's apartment. They were just thinking. They looked at each other, and smiled. _I know what you want to do Troy Bolton. _Gabriella thought. While Troy thought, _You know what I want to do Gabriella Montez...Bolton...Soon..._ **(A/N: I had to add some humor.)** Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he cupped her chin. When they were only an inch apart, Gabriella said "Not gonna happen." She got up and went into the bathroom.

"Darn!" Troy said. He wanted to do a little more than making out. **(A/N:wink: Also:is grossed out by mind:.)** When Gabriella was done, she washed her hands, fixed her hair and walked out. She went into the kitchen and made herself and Troy some tacoes. **(A/N: Again, yum, tacoes!)**

Once the tacoes were done, she set them on two plates. She walked into the living room and handed Troy a plate. He took it thankfully and took a huge bite out of the taco. Gabriella giggled and smiled. _Gabriella is such a great cook!_ Troy thought. Once he finally swallowed, Gabriella asked him, "Do you need anything to drink?" He nodded and she got up to give him a soda. "Thanks." he said. She nodded a "your welcome" and sat down, taking baby bites out of her taco. Troy finished his taco in 2 more bites. He was about to reach for Gabriella's to have a bite, when Gabriella asked him, "Do you want your hand eaten too?" "Well, you are taking like, small, tiny bites." Troy exclaimed. She took a big bite. "Happy now?" Gabriella asked, her mouth full. He laughed up a storm as he saw her cheeks, bit and her mouth full of food. **(A/N: I have this mental picture of her looking like that and I am laughing so hard.)** She swallowed and took adrink out of his soda. "Hey!" Troy said. "Hey how ya doin'." Gabriella joked. She burped and Troy and Gabriella laughed together on the couch.

--

Taylor cooked tacoes for dinner. **(A/N: Great. Now I want some tacoes!) **Once they were done, she put them on two plates. She sat down at the table. "Chad! Dinner!" she called out to him. He came out of the bedroom where he was playing PlayStation 2 **(A/N: I own a PlayStation 2 but I don't own Sony.)** He sat down next to Taylor, and they said grace. Once done, they ate the tacoes. Chad took a huge bite, and Taylor giggled and smiled. _My wife is such a great cook!_ Chad thought. When he smiled, he was about to get up to get a soda. "Need a drink?" Taylor asked. He nodded. She went to the fridge and got out a soda. She walked back and gave it to him. "Thank you." Chad said. She nodded and started taking some medium bites out of her own taco. Chad finished his taco in 1 more bite, and reached over to have some of Taylor's. "Do you want your hand to be eaten?" Taylor said. She was very hungry. He took his hand away and got up. He walked into the kitchen and made himself another taco. **(A/N: Random feeling: I want a fajita!)** He sat back down with another taco in hand. He took another huge bite. Taylor reached over and took a drink from his soda. "Hey!" Chad said. "Hey, what's up?" Taylor joked. She burped and Chad and Taylor laughed.

* * *

Ok. So I made it a bit short, with alot of notes. Yes, I really want a taco and a fajita now. And maybe a quesidilla. Well, please review!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	14. Dismissed

**Dismissed**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Troy and I finally finished planning the wedding! It's going to be July 10th on the beach. And also Taylor's pregnant! We are all so happy for her. I have to go do some cell reproducement. Bye!_

_Gabriella_

"Why do I bother to keep a diary?" I asked herself. I was home alone because Troy was at his practice. I was looking at a cell through her microscope. It finally started to part. It was reproducing! "FINALLY!" I screamed. Taylor walked in.

"What?" Taylor asked. I told her that it took a week just to reproduce. Taylor rolled her eyes. Taylor got to stay home from work the whole time she was pregnant. She was about 3 months and was starting to show. They learned that they were having a girl. Taylor wants to name her Ashley Elizabeth while Chad wants Genene Taylor. He wants to name her Genene after his mom and Taylor after Taylor. She went back to her apartment.

--

**Troy's POV**

I walked onto the court and grabbed a basketball. I set it on the floor and began to stretch. Chad ran in, stood beside me, and also stretched. Once Chad and I finished stretching, everyone formed a single file line and practiced our free throws. Chad missed each one! Something had to be wrong with him. We finished working on our 3 pointer's when Coach Joe started to get frustrated.

"CHAD WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU'RE PLAYING LIKE A GIRL!" Coach Joe screamed. I was about to ask him what problem he had with girls but didn't. Chad whispered something in the Coach's ear. "Okay, you're dismissed." Joe told Chad. Everyone was about to leave when he screamed "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Man, we had to stay put and practice. You got lucky Chad!

--

**Chad's POV** **(A/N: It's everything that happened up there but in Chad's POV.)**

I ran in and stood beside Troy stretching. Once we were dinished the team formed a singel file line and worked on our free throws. I missed every one of them. We finished working on our 3 pointer's when Coach Joe got frustrated at me.

"CHAD WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU'RE PLAYING LIKE A GIRL!" Coach Joe screamed. I whispered in his ear "Taylor's pregnant and she's home alone. I had to wait for her to finish puking to come." He told me I was dismissed.

* * *

Ok it's short. But I'm watching American Idol! Please review!

Love,

Mrs. Zac Efron


	15. Saturday

**Saturday**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to her cell phone ringing on Saturday morning. She reached over to her night stand, picked it up, and looked who it was. It was Troy. Troy was calling her at 6:30!

"Hello?" Gabriella said sleepily.

"Hey. Sorry I'm calling so early...I can't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice, so I called you." Troy said.

"Awww, Troy. You big suck up!" Gabriella said jokingly.

"I know. But you love my big suck up-ness." Troy joked back. They both laughed. She turned on her light and looked at the big rock on her left ring finger. They finally got off the phone about an hour later. She turned off the light, and fell asleep again. It felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard someone say her name. Her eyes opened slowly and she checked the alarm clock. It was 12:00.

"Gabriella, you've got to wake up!" Taylor said. Even though they didn't have work, Taylor wanted to shop. Gabriella, on the other hand, wanted to sleep.

"What do I have to do now, Taylor?" Gabriella said.

"We have to go shopping. I need more clothes!" Taylor said.

"YOU WOKE ME UP BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GO SHOPPING FOR YOUR SELF CENTERED SELF!" Gabriella yelled. She didn't mean for that to come out. Taylor ran out crying. Gabriella got up and stopped Taylor from heading out the door.

"Taylor I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! You know how cranky I get in the morning!" Gabriella said. She looked at Taylor. Taylor wiped away a tear. Gabriella actually was a morning person.

"No, you don't get cranky. You know, you just want to sleep so you can stay up all night with Troy and make out and not care about anything else! Look at me, Gabriella! Look at my stomach! In a few weeks, I'll be showing alot!" Taylor said. Gabriella tried so hard to not cry. _She didn't mean it, she didn't mean it...No wait. She did!_ Gabriella thought. She started crying.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry, alright. Don't bring Troy into this. Don't bring some innocent guy into this. I didn't mean what I said, and I'm hoping you don't mean what you just said." Gabriella said tearfully. She heard Taylor mutter something that sounded like "My stupid pregnancy hormones...". She smiled and laughed at this, and so did Taylor.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said.

"You're forgiven." Gabriella told her. Taylor said that she didn't have to come shopping with her. Troy walked in when Taylor was about to leave.

"Hey girls." Troy said in a high pitched voice. He sounded gay!

"Oh no, my fiancee's turned gay on me!" Gabriella said sarcasticly. Taylor got up from the couch and left. Troy sat next to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. But Gabriella pushed him down on the couch and laid ontop of him. She started making out with him and he started smiling. When he tried to roll over, he forgot they were on the couch. So down they went.

**_THUD!_**

"OW!" Gabriella said. She got up and rubbed her head. Pushing Troy off of her in the process. Oops...

"Oh...sorry Troy! Are you okay?" Gabriella asked. He just nodded. He checked Gabriella's head to see if she was alright. There was a knot. He made her lay on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. When he came back, he placed it carefully on her head. She was propped up on some pillows. He picked up her feet, sat down, and set her legs down on his. He turned on the t.v. Gabriella fell asleep, along with Troy.

--

Troy woke Gabriella up by accident. He was pouring out the melted ice in the sink and he was putting in fresh ice. She still had a big knot on her head, and she awoke with a headache. Troy walked back in the room to see her with her eyes open and she was rubbing her temples. He asked if she had a headache and she said "yes" softly. He put the ice bag on her head and went back into the kitchen. He came back with Tylenol and a glass of water. He handed her the Tylenol, which she put in her mouth, and then the glass of water.

"Thanks." Gabriella said. She soon fell asleep again. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and resumed watching the sports channel.

* * *

It's a bit short. Sorry. Please review!

Love,

love RUSH (Mrs. Zac Efron)


	16. Shopping

**Shopping**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to find a note on the coffee table. She took the ice bag away from her head, and the damp cloth that Troy had put on her forehead. She probably had a small fever last night. She picked up the note and read it. She smiled.

_Gabriella,_

_You looked so beautiful sleeping, I din't want to wake you. I had to go home. I'll call you once practice is over._

_Love,_

_Troy_

She looked at her clock. Practice would be over in about 3 hours. Heck, practice hasn't even started yet! She got up, slowly, and walked over to the phone. She had one message. It was from Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella! It's Taylor. I was thinking, since I didn't go shopping yesterday, we could go today. I want to get some new shirts and you need some new clothes. I'm also thinking of buying some stuff for the baby. Please call me back when you get this! Bye." Gabriella picked up the phone, and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello, Gabriella." Chad said. Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, Chad. Taylor there?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Chad said.

"Hey Gabbi!" Taylor said 2 minutes later.

"Hey, I got your message. I guess I'll go shopping with you. I have nothing planned." Gabriella conversed.

"Okay. I'll let you go and get ready. Meet me at the mall at 12?" Taylor asked.

"Okay. See you there!" Gabriella said.

"Bye." Taylor said, and hung up. Gabriella hung up and put the phone on the hook. She picked out a cute outfit. Jeans, a white tanktop with a green jacket, and some tan pointy heel boots. She was going to straighten her hair. She was thinking of cutting it to about shoulder-blade length. And maybe make the part to more on the right side. Like Joanne "JoJo" Levesque's hair. She got in the shower. 5 minutes later she came out and blowdried her hair. She put on her clothes, and straightened her hair. She looked at her clock. She still had a bit more time. She went into the kitchen and ate some cereal, then brushed her teeth. She put on the locket that Troy bought her when they had started dating. She made sure her ring was on straight. At 11:45 she grabbed her keys and her purse, walked out, locked the door, and went to her car. She had a 2005 Toyota Corolla Sportage. **(A/N: I'm using the cars that my family has! My mom has the Nissan that Troy has and Gabriella has the Toyota my sister has!)** She drove to the mall. She met Taylor at the entrance.

"Oh, my Gosh! Gabriella I love your outfit!" Taylor said when she saw her. Taylor was wearing a white prarie skirt, with a long sleeve shirt that had a floral pattern. The sleeves were flowy at the wrists and and she was wearing ballet flats.

"Thanks! You look great too, Tay!" Gabriella commented. She really did like her outfit. Gabriella told Taylor what she was thinking of doing to her hair. Taylor totally agreed to it. So they went to the hair cuttery. Once Gabriella's hair was done, she squealed. She took one look in the mirror, and "wow"'ed herself. She paid, and they went into a small vintage store. It had some clothing that hid your pregnancy. Taylor saw a dress and when she tried it on, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant! Well, not unless you were up close. Gabriella's eye caught a cute outfit. It was a red baby tee, with a white skirt, and some red flip-flops. She gave the outfit to Taylor who tried it on and she looked _gorgeous_. Like not just "gorgeous" but _gorgeous_. In italics! I mean, DROP DEAD _GORGEOUS!_ You get it right? So Taylor paid for the dress and the outfit and they went to the food court. Gabriella and Taylor heard their cell phones ringing. They took them out and saw that it was Gabriella's fiancee and Taylor's husband.

"Hey sweetie-pie." they said, answering the phones together.

"Hey there gorgeous." Chad and Troy answered. They talked for a few minutes and hung up. The guys were going to meet them at the food court. They got Chinese food and waited. Then the guys walked up behind them, covered their eyes, and whispered in the girl's ears, "Guess who." The girls said, "You." and the boys took their hands off the girl's eyes. The girls stood up, and hugged their boys. They all sat down, ate, and talked.

--

They all went back to their places. But in seperate cars. Troy noticed what Gabriella had done to her hair.

"I like your new hair style. Even though you're gorgeous the way you looked before." Troy commented. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. You're always gorgeous, even when you're covered in sweat." Gabriella said. Then quickly added, "But not gorgeous enough to be hugged when you're all...sweaty."

"Haha. Thanks." Troy laughed. He looked at her outfit. The tank top kind of showed a bit of her stomach. She caught him staring at her stomach.

"I'll see you at my place Troy." Gabriella said. She gave him a small peck on the lips and walked to her car. When she got to her apartment, Troy wasn't there yet. She put her new clothes in the washer, and watched television. Troy came in 5 minutes later. They picked out a tux for Troy and picked out invitations. Then they went to the jewelry store to pick out wedding bans. They got back to Gabbi's apartment and picked out a day for the wedding. It was June 24th.

--

Since the next day was March 3rd, the celebration dinner, Taylor decided to wear her new dress. Chad was just gonna wear jeans, a blue dress shirt, a black blazer, and some loafers.

Chad gave Taylor a small kiss and Taylor returned the kiss. When they broke away, they watched t.v. for most of the day. They ate spaghetti for dinner.**(A/N: I'm trying to focus on Troyella a bit more. The next chapter can be alot Chaylor.)**

--

At 7:30, Troy decided to head home. Gabriella and Troy made out a bit in front of the door, which was wide open. He walked out and waved bye, and she said, "Goodbye Troy. I love you.". He said,"I love you too." And walked away.

* * *

Short, but long. So it's ok. Please review! It took about 30 minutes to write!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	17. I'd Die Without You

**I'd Die Without You**

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm tired of putting the same disclaimer over and over again. So I'll say this: I own nothing in this fanfiction that I created. I only own the plot. The portrayal behavior between these characters were created by me. If you leave a rude review, expect a rude reply. Enjoy reading:-)

--

Troy woke up at Gabriella's apartment. He looked beside him to find that he was alone in the bed. He made sure his boxers were still on. They were. He didn't want Gabbi getting pregnant until after they were married. So anyway, he got up and put on his clothes. Jeans, a plain pink tee shirt, and socks. He looked good in pink! Tee-hee. Oh wait, I'm sorry I'm off topic. So anyway, he walked into the kitchen to see Gabriella eating eggs and bacon while reading. She didn't look up from her book, and she didn't even notice he walked in. Gabriella took a sip from her orange juice, and turned the page. Troy grabbed a plate and put some breakfast on it. Then, he took down a cup and filled it with milk. He sat next to her at the little bar she had. He took away her book.

"Enough reading." Troy said in a motherly-wait! I mean fatherly tone. Yeah that.

"But I'm almost done, 'mother'!" Gabriella said using air quotes on "mother".

"Gabriella, you are on page 386 of 900 pages. That is not almost done. That's..." Troy said. He started to subtract in his head. "514 pages to go." **(A/N: I did the math so it's precise.)**

"Fine. But that means no morning kisses for you, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said. Troy pouted. "Okay, maybe one." Gabriella said. They kissed for a bit. Then Gabriella broke away and continued eating. She grabbed her book from his hands and continued reading. Troy sighed. You can't keep a braniac book-aholic from her books. When she got to chapter 14, she closed the book. Gabriella had finished her breakfast. She was wearing jeans, a pink short sleeve polo shirt, with the collar popped **(A/N: Gangsta! Haha.)**, and some Nike's with a bit of pink. She had her hair straightened, and tied half up half down. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back out and grabbed her lab coat. Troy brushed his teeth, and grabbed his jacket. His gym bag was in his car, and Gabriella's bag was in her car. Gabriella grabbed her purse, and they walked out, Gabbi locking the door behind them. They walked to their cars together. Gabriella gave Troy a small kiss on the lips before putting on her white bug eyed sunglasses.

"See ya at dinner Troy!" Gabriella said, and drove off. Troy got in his car and drove to the gym.

--

Taylor woke up to see Chad playing with her hair. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before getting up. Then she started gagging and got up to run to the toilet. Where she...puked. Chad went in and rubbed her back, whilte holding her hair away from her face. He grabbed one of her hair ties and tied her hair up and continued to rub her back. When she was finished he handed her a napkin and flushed the toilet. He took such good care of her. She didn't know what she would do without him. Oh wait, yes she did. She would die! She wiped her mouth with the napkin, and threw it away. She and Chad had seperate sinks, so they both washed their hands. They walked into their walk-in closet, and began picking out what to wear. Their clothes were seperated, Chad's on the left and Taylor's on the right. Chad decided on jeans, with the green "I come with my own background music" shirt, and his tennis shoes. Taylor chose the red and white outfit. They walked into the kitchen where Taylor made toast, eggs, and biscuits. After they ate, they brushed their teeth and fixed their hair. Taylor put her hair back in a pony tail and Chad just...tried to brush his hair. He decided to get it braided that afternoon. Taylor ran to the toilet to do what she had to do again. Chad, once again, rubbed her back. He got another napkin and handed it to her when she finished. He flushed the toilet and they brushed their teeth. Chad gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek before leaving for practice.

At practice, Chad couldn't keep his mind off Taylor. He did make every shot though. Once practice was over, he rushed home. When he got there, he saw her eating some mac-n-cheese. But she then ran to the bathroom, and Chad ran after her to do what he always did. He wished he could do more. But he couldn't. He gave her a napkin when she finished and he flushed the toilet. She went back to eating her mac-n-cheese.

"Thanks for taking care of me Chad. I'd die without you." Taylor said in that "I'm so in love with you" tone. Chad smiled and blushed at this.

"Well, it is my job. You are my wife, and you puking and me taking care of you is part of you being pregnant." Chad said. Taylor and Chad laughed at that. Chad added, "You look sexy today. You always do." Taylor blushed and gave him a peck on the lips.

--

Gabriella walked into her office. Her secretary handed her her mail, and Gabriella looked through it. Trevor came in.

"I need to speak with you, Ms. Montez." Trevor said.

"First, I have to tell you that I have to get off early because I have a celebration dinner to attend tonight with my fiancee." Gabriella said. Trevor always wanted to get a date with her and he would always say what he just said when he tried to. Then he was disappointed.

"Well, how's it coming with that cell reproducement project?" Trevor asked.

"I'm almost done, I'll hand it in tomorrow." Gabriella said. Trevor merely nodded and got up and left. Gabriella got a IM from Taylor. Yes, she had AOL Instant Messenger on her computer! That was her way of talking to Taylor even when Taylor was just down the hall.

iminlovewithCD: hey gabriella!

misssmartypants xo: hey taylor.

iminlovewithCD: what's up?

misssmartypants xo: nothing much. you?

iminlovewithCD: same. and as always, brb i gotta puke!

misssmartypants xo: ok.

Auto response from iminloveiwthCD: I'm away from my computer right now.

Gabriella put up her own away message and went to the mini fridge she had. She took out a Dr Pepper and shut the door. She picked up some crazckers that were on the rack on top the mini fridge and sat back down at her desk. She clicked the "I'm Back" button.

iminlovewithCD: i have to go gabbi. i'll talk to you later, k?

misssmartypants xo: ok. ly.

iminlovewithCD: ly too.

They both signed off and Gabriella resumed working.

* * *

I decided to put a preview for the next chapter since I'm stalling the celebration dinner. Wait, the dinner will take place next chapter! So there's your preview! Please review!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	18. At Dinner

**At Dinner**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot in this fanfiction that I have created. The portrayal behavior between these characters are created by me. If you leave a rude review, expect a rude reply. Enjoy reading:) In this chapter, I only own Ryan's wife.

* * *

At 4:45, Gabriella clocked out and drove home. She looked at the answering machine. No one left her a message. She got in the shower. About 5 minutes later she got out, put on her robe and towel dried her hair. She went to her walk-in closet, and began picking out what to wear for the celebration dinner. She decided a dress that went down to half the length of her shins. The dress was blue with a darker blue and purple pattern on it. She chose blue shoes, and a purple purse. She blowdried her hair and left it curly. Gabriella dressed, put on purple eyeshadown and some light blush, and brushed her teeth. She looked at the clock. She noticed it was 5:45, so she grabbed a purple jacket that was a bit longer than her dress, and drove to Olive Garden.

--

Practice was finally over at 5:30. Troy took a shower in the shower room, blowdried and combed his hair, and put on his clothes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, jeans, brown loafers, and a black blazer. He had brought his toothbrush and toothpaste. So he brushed his teeth. He was ready within 10 minutes. He got in his car and drove to Olive Garden. He arrived before everyone else, so he picked a table since he reserved the whole resturaunt. He ordered his food and waited.

--

Gabriella arrived within 10 minutes. She walked into the resturaunt and saw Troy. She walked over to the table he was sitting at, sat down, and ordered.

"Hey!" Gabriella said with a smiled.

"Hey. How ya doin'?" Troy said with an even bigger smiled.

"Good. And you, lunk-head basketball man?" Gabriella said. **(A/N: Everyone uses that!)**

"Just great, freaky math girl." Troy said. They laughed, and Gabriella read across the table and punched him playfull on the arm. Their food came.

--

At 4:45, Taylor got in the shower. She was out with 5 minutes. She put on her robe, blow dried and straightened her hair, and put on her dress. She put on the dress she bought yesterday. It was pink and had white butterflies down the sides. She put on white ballet flats, and a pink butterfly barret in her hair. Like the blue one Maddie wore in the Free Tippy episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. She grabbed her white purse, and was out the door at 5:45.

--

Once practice was over at 5:30, Chad took a shower. He blow dried his hair, and put on jeans, a blue dress shirt, his black blazer, and loafers. He also brought his tooth- paste and brush, so he brushed his teeth. At 5:45, he drove to Olive Garden. He saw Taylor sitting with Gabriella and Troy, talking to Gabriella, and walked over to them. He sat in between Taylor and Troy.

"Hello Chad." Gabriella said. Taylor didn't really notice him walk in. She turned her head toward him and smiled. He put his arm around her waist.

"Hey Gabriella. Hey Taylor." Chad said. He smiled back at her and she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and got up, with disgusted looks on their faces. They weren't acting childish, it was just a disgusting site, to see your best friends making out with the tounges exploring, and saliva exchanging. Ew. They went outside to wait for everyone to arrive. They invited Troy's parents, Gabriella's mom, Sharpay and Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Ryan and his wife Chelsea, and their families. Sharpay was pregnant with twins, and Chelsea was pregnant with triplets. They also invited Martha Cox. **(A/N: Martha was the girl who loves hip hop dancing.)**

--

Once everyone arrived, Troy and Gabriella went back inside. A waiter handed them each a microphone. They made sure that the mic's were turned on. When they were they spoke.

"Good evening everyone. Thanks for coming to our celebration dinner." Troy began.

"Yes, we thank every one of you. When I first moved here to Albuquerque, I thought I wouldn't have any friends. But I had met Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha, and everyone else. And I fit in perfectly. That is, until Troy and I got a callback for our high school musical." Gabriella said.

"Then everything got a little freaky and out of control. Our friends tried to break us up, and all it did was hurt us. But then, I came to the rescue!" Troy joked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you did Troy. And from then on, you were my little Hercules." Gabriella also joked. But she kind of meant it. She really did think of Troy as her hero. Her Hercules. Troy smiled, and everyone laughed.

"Well, anyway. Let's eat!" Troy said. Troy and Gabriella turned off the microphones, handed them back to the waiter, and went back to their table. They finished eating and began walking around, talking to their guests. Troy's father appeared at his side, and Jack mumbled to Troy "We need to talk." Troy told Gabriella he'd be back and followed Jack into the men's room.

"How could you do this to me!" Jack exploded once they got there.

"Do what to you?" Troy said. He was confused.

"Purpose to Gabriella! She's the girl who made you become unfocused on basketball!" Jack screamed. The resturaunt got quiet and everyone heard them. But Troy and Jack hadn't noticed.

"Dad, she isn't a problem! She's the love of my life. She's actually the best thing that has ever happened to me! The only memories I had was about basketball! I can finally look back to high school and notice that 11th grade wasn't just basketball! It was finally something more. Something more was what I wanted." Troy yelled back.

"Troy Drake Bolton. I've known you since you were born. Basketball is the best thing that has happened to you ok." Jack yelled, smiling at the word "basketball". "If you wanted something more, you got it. You learned more than just everything there is to basketball."

"Dad!" Troy screamed. "Is that all you talk about! BASKETBALL! What about your loving wife! Do you ever talk about anything but basketball!" Troy had exploded. "I know about how you were in your high school musical at East High, Dad. I know that's how you met Mom. You think it's a mistake but look where it landed you! You got a wife, and then you had a son. My life is what you wanted, except for 11th grade." With that said, Troy walked out. Gabriella was now crying. She hadn't meant for her fiancee and his father to fight. Troy ran up to her but she ran outside, and sat on one of the benches. Troy looked confused, and ran out after her.

--

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly once he was outside. She turned her head a bit and looked at him. He walked over and sat next to her. She watched him the whole time.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"I'm the reason you and your dad were fighting." Gabriella said. Jack had walked outside and saw Troy run after her. He listened to them.

"Well, my dad doesn't matter. What matters tonight is just you and me." Troy said. Jack glared at Troy's back. Gabriella was speechless. And then, just then, Jack realized how much they were in love with each other. The way they looked at each other, the way they spoke to each other, all said "I'm in love with you and nothing else matters to me anymore." Jack walked over to them.

"Troy, Gabriella. I wold like to apologize for the way I have treated your relationship. Troy, I can't make you do everything I want you to do. And Gabriella, I'm sorry for the way I talked about you." Jack said to them. They forgave him and Gabriella gave him a hug. The three walked inside.

--

The rest of the night was a blast! There was dancing, karaoke, and of course, eating. Troy gave Gabriella a long, passionate kiss goodnight. And that night was one of the most special nights to both of them, ever.

* * *

I know. It's pretty short, pretty long. It took a while to type because my sister made me get off in the midst of writing. So please review!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	19. Drowning

**Drowning**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and one character in this chapter.

* * *

Gabriella awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. She reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside table and looked at the phone. It said "Danforth, Chad 1-91-654-1234" **(A/N: Number is made up.)**

"Hello?" Gabriella said after pressing "Talk". She sounded half-asleep because it was 4:00 in the morning!

"Gabriella, I have something to show you." Chad said. They hung up, and Chad went into her apartment.

"What is it Chad?" Gabriella asked when he was there. He sat on her bed and sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this. So let me show you this." Chad said. "I need you to put on some shoes and a jacket. We have to go to Troy's really quick." Gabriella did as she was told. When they walked out the door Taylor was there. Taylor slipped her hand in Gabriella's and they walked out to Chad's car. When they got to Troy's, the light in his room was open, and instead of one car in the drive way, it was two.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked. Taylor and Chad said nothing. They all got out and Chad put in his key and turned the knob. They walked quietly up to Troy's room, where you could hear a girl and Troy talking. They opened the door to see Troy and a woman that was about 27 holding hands and talking and laughing and everything. Then they kissed. Now, she wasn't Troy's sister or cousin. And Troy kissed her with the same amount of passion that he kissed Gabriella.

"What is going on in here!" Gabriella screamed. Troy broke away and looked up at Gabriella's face. There were tears streaming down it at the speed of light.

"Gabbi!" Troy said. He stood up and let go of the girl's hand.

"You didn't answere me, Troy Drake Bolton. What is going on here?" Gabriella said. She stopped crying but looked serious.

"Err..." Troy said, trying to think up an excuse.

"Troy. Who's this girl?" The girl asked. The girl's name was Jessica.

"Jessica!" Gabriella exclaimed. "How could you...You know I was...Why are you..." Gabriella and Jessica were best friends. Well, until now.

"Gabriella! This is the Troy you were talking about!" Jessica said.

"How could you do this to me? Troy you know that I love you! And now, you're cheating on me with one of my best friends!" Gabriella said tearfully. She took of the ring and threw it at Troy. She then took off one of the necklace's she had started to wear that Troy gave her back in senior year of high school. It was a floatie, like the one's you see on the sides of boats.

"Gabriella! What are you doing!" Troy said.

"You let me drown!" Gabriella screamed. She took Troy's hand and put the necklace in it then closed his fingers around it.

_FLASHBACK_

"Gabriella. It's our 1 year anniversary!" A younger Troy said. It was senior yet. He was holding a box behind his back.

"I know." A younger Gabriella said. He had walked into her room and she got up from her desk to give him a kiss. When they broke away, they exchanged presents. Troy got a new video game that he wanted and Gabriella got the floatie necklace.

"As long as you wear that necklace, I will never let you drown." Troy said. He put on the necklace for her.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry!" Troy ran after Gabriella who was half way down the stairs.

"Why were you cheating on me?" Gabriella asked quietly. She was still crying.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like being with someone else for a while. But I felt like sticking to you."

_RINGRINGRING_

Gabriella woke up to her phone ringing. She bolted up right.

"It was just a dream, Gabriella. Just a dream." She told herself. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey. Did you have a crazy dream about me cheating on you with Jessica?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah. Did you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. It's like fate was warning us about a mistake that one of us would make." Troy said. "Do you still have on your floatie necklace?" Gabriella reached up and grabbed a charm that was shaped like a floatie on a chain around her neck.

"I always do." Gabriella said. They both smiled and talked for a little bit.

"You know that I would never cheat on you, right?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah. You know I'll never take off this necklace and this ring?" Gabriella asked back.

"Of course." Troy said. They hung up and went back to sleep after that.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. It's short. But hey, it was good. I liked how I made it a dream! Please review!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	20. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Author's note and disclaimer: I'm skipping 3 months ahead to the wedding. I own only the plot in this creative fanfiction. The portrayal behavior between these distinctive characters are created by me. If you leave a rude review, expect a rude reply. Enjoy reading. :-)

_3 months later_

Troy was pacing back and forth in the beach house that he was using to get ready for the wedding. Chad was in there with him, watching his best bud walk around. Chad was not like this when he married Taylor. He just acted like "Ok, I love her, so let's get on shall we?"

"Troy, stop acting so nervous." Chad said. He grabbed his friends arm and pushed his friend down on a chair. "Don't make me tie you up."

"Fine. What are my vows again?" Troy asked. **(A/N: Credit to Seeria Nix for making Troy forget his vows. And in the last chapter, credit to Blu shoes on my desk for the floatie thing.)** Chad handed him the notecars Troy had written his vows on.

--

Meanwhile, in Gabriella's beachhouse...

Gabriella looked in the mirror again. She had on the dress she had found 4 months ago on the internet. Her hair was fixed in a classy up-do. She stepped off the little plat form and ran over her vows for the six-hundredth time. She was so happy she was getting married to Troy, yet so nervous. She was nervous she might say the wrong thing, or that someone might object to their beloved marriage.

"Gabriella, you'll be fine. Trust me! I wasn't even this nervous when I was marrying Jack." Liz Bolton **(A/N: I made up her name. No one knows the first names of the grown-ups. Except that Mr. Bolton's name is Jack.)** told Gabriella.

"Calm down, mija." Josephina said. **(A/N: Remember, Josephina is Gabriella's mother.)**

"I am calm, mami." Gabriella replied.

"I'm so happy for you Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed. She had just walked in. She had to go change her nephew, Kavan Alexander McKessie. He was only 6 months old. You could now tell Taylor was pregnant. She was eight months pregnant.

"Thanks, Taylor!" Gabriella said. She and Taylor hugged, tight yet loosely.

--

"Come on Troy, you gotta go get your butt up that aisle!" Jack said jokingly to his nervous son. Troy walked up the aisle and took his place at the alter. Well, it was just a little arch with vines of flowers, with a preacher at the front. "Here Comes The Bride" started to play and Gabriella walked up the aisle. _She looks as beautiful as ever._ Troy thought. She was standing across from him at the alter, and they gazed into each others eyes. The preacher did his speech and it was time for the vows.

Troy went first. "Gabriella, ever since the moment we finished our song at the ski lodge, I fell in love with you. I always get lost in your deep chocolate eyes. Your hugs are to die for, and any man would be lucky to have you. I'm lucky you chose me!" Troy began. Everyone laughed, and Troy continued. "I hope that this marraige will last until the day that we do die. And I will always love you forever." Troy finished and Gabriella was crying. It was now her turn.

"Troy, ever since I looked into your eyes that one New Year's Eve, I knew that moment I found the right guy for me. I love you to death, and you're really lucky I gave you a second chance to prove that you love me more than anyone on this planet. Besides your family. I hope that we can make a family of our own and die together. Hopefully we die of old age." Gabriella said. Everyone laughed again. "I will love you until the world comes to an end." Gabriella finished it off.

"Do you, Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez as your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" the preached asked Troy.

"I do." Troy said with asmile.

"And do you, Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton as your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?" the preached asked Gabriella.

"I do." Gabriella said tearfully.

"You may now seal this bond with a kiss. I now pronounce you man and wife." Troy and Gabriella leaned in and kissed. The whole crowd cheered and applauded. They walked down the aisle and everyone went to the ceremony at the Palace Maximus.

--

Gabriella and Troy danced to the song "All I Ask Of You" from _Phantom of the Opera_. Chad had finally accepted it, and danced with Taylor while his parents danced. Mrs. Danforth mouthed the words. Once the song was over, a speaker said, "Now the bride would like to share a dance with her new father-in-law." Jack and Gabriella danced to "Think Of Me" also from _Phantom of the Opera_. When the song ended, Chad and Taylor pushed Gabriella and Troy on the stage, where they sang The Start Of Something New.

_Livin' in my own world._

_Didn't understand,_

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance._

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see._

_I never opened my heart (Ohh)_

_to all the possibilities. Ooh.._

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of soemthing new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you. Oh._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new. Oh yeah._

_Now who'd of ever thought that, hmmph_

_We'd both be here tonight? Oh yeah._

_And the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, brighter)_

_Oh, with you by my side (by my side)_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you, oh._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart the start of something new._

_I didn't know that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me. Oh yeah._

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's see ohhh!_

_It's the start of something new._

_It feels so right (so right)_

_To be here with you, oh._

_And now looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart the start of something new._

_The start of something new._

_The start of something new._

Everyone applauded as Troy and Gabriella stepped off the stage. They finished eating, handing out gifts, and dancing. A few hours later it was time for the honey moon. They had already packed and put everything in Troy's trunk. On the back they put "JUST MARRIED" with dots, hears, stars, and below it it said "Just like kindergarten". They walked out of the Palace Maximus where everyone threw rice in the air and the kids blew bubbles. Troy drove them to the airport.

They stood there, waiting at their gate to board the plane. When the announcer finally said "Flight 268B now boarding" and the doors opened, Troy and Gabriella wheeled their luggage to the doors, let the worker's check their tickets, and boarded the plane.

--

"Troy honey wake up." Gabriella said into Troy's ear. Troy's eyes drifted open and he looked into her eyes. He looked out the window and saw that they were about to land. He buckled his seat belt, as did Gabriella, and they landed safely in Hawaii.

It's pretty long because the song. That rhymed! Wo0t! Well, please review! The next chapter is going to be the honeymoon. And also, they changed the date of the wedding from July 10th to June 24th. So yeah. Oh and I don't own The Start Of Something New, Think Of Me, or All I Ask Of You.

XoXo,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	21. The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the portrayal behavior between these distinctive characters. If you leave a rude review, expect a rude reply. Enjoy reading!

_Author's Note: Tina101 asked where the honeymoon was. It's in Hawaii, and it's going to be for a week.

* * *

_

Troy and Gabriella exited the plane and went to their hotel in the car that Troy rented. It was a Honda Neon. The went to the hotel called Tropic Island, and it was on the beach. They checked in and went to their room. Once they finished unpacking, they got into their bathing suits, and went to the beach. Gabriella was laying out, reading, while Troy was surfing. He took a little break and went up to Gabbi. He snatched her book away, marked her place, and picked her up. They went into the water. Since the beach was open late that night, they watched the sun go down, while they were in the water, and kissed. But that's not till the end of this chapter so, moving on.

--

Troy started teaching Gabriella how to surf, and she caught on pretty quickly. They took a break from the beach and went to eat some lunch. Guess what they had. Miami Subs! IN HAWAII! Troy insisted. But hey, it is good. **(A/N: Here in FL there is a bunch of Miami Subs resturaunts. Especially in Miami, although I haven't been there.)** So while they were eating Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Gabriella. Or his wedding ring. He was so happy. THEY WERE FINALLY MARRIED! Troy wanted to do something tonight, if you know what I'm talking about. **(A/N: -barfs-)** Gabriella caught him staring at her and she kissed him. So there they sat, making out. When they FINALLY broke away, Gabriella was throwing fries at Troy. And then he spilled his drink on her. But it was an accident, and she got on top of him and put ice down his pants and shirt. He kept moving around and trying to get them out, when Gabriella sat there laughing! When they finally melted, he paid and chased her to he pool. The hotel pool. Where he took off her bikini top. When he took it away she grabbed it and put it back on. Then he swam away, and she chased him and dunked him. He pulled her with him underwater, and kissed her. When they surfaced, she winked at him and got up and went into the hotel. He thought he caught her drift, and followed her. So when they were in their room, Troy started making out with her and started to take off her clothes when she slapped him away.

"What!" Troy asked. Gabriella had a giggle fit and fell to the ground laughing.

"I didn't mean that!" Gabriella said after catching her breath. He started laughing with her and also fell to the ground. She rolled on top of him and did something that is not appropriate for teens. And something that **sex**ually active teens should do.

--

They went back to the beach and played around. They watched the sun go down, and did that thing again.

--

Gabriella woke up to see Troy watching t.v. with his arm around her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, letting the covers fall to around her waist. She put on her bra and shirt, and then her underwear and pants and sat back down with Troy. He already put his boxers on. He looked down at her when she put her head on his shoulder. She then used that moment to grab the remote from him and put it to soap operas. Troy grunted and pointed at her **(A/N: Harry Potter thingy- Anyone can speak troll. All ya gotta do is _point and grunt_.) **and she laughed. She changed it back to sports, and Troy smiled and kissed her on the forehead, while saying "Good girl." She replied with "I'm not a dog." They both laughed. Troy started tickling her and she laughed really loud. She then started tickling him _(((Zac Efron is very ticklish, especially under his arms.)))_ Since she was on top of him he pushed her off him, and she chased him around the room. They had alot of fun on the honeymoon.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm going to put in the next chapter within the hour, and that one will be longer. Please review!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	22. I'm Pregnant

**I'm Pregnant**

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

* * *

It had been 2 months since Gabriella and Troy had come back from their honeymoon. Taylor had Ashley Elizabeth Danforth last month and she was driving Chad crazy. Taylor's a tough sleeper, and Chad is a light sleeper, so he gets woken up by the loud screams from the baby in the room across the hall. Chad has to wake Taylor up by poking her really hard, or kissing her, and giving the baby to her to breastfeed. If Ashley isn't hungry, and just has a dirty diaper, he changes it with disgust. He actually fainted at the smell of baby poop once.

Troy had moved into Gabriella's apartment a few weeks ago. He still kept his place though. He only had to move his clothes and some other things. He liked it at Gabriella's place alot. Every morning, he would give her a small kiss before having to go to work. Each afternoon, she would wake him up from a nap with a kiss. Each night, he would go to sleep with her right next to him, and he would have a smile on his face. It was one particular day that he loved the most though. And that is the day this chapter takes place.

Troy had woken up to the sound of Gabriella's alarm clock. They didn't share one because they had different times to wake up. She had an important meeting that day and she had to get up early to get ready and get her office organized. He opened his eyes and watched her get ready. When she was about to put her make up on, he shook his head.

"You don't need it." Troy said. _She's beautiful enough already._ Troy thought.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"You don't need make-up. You're beautiful enough." Troy said. She closed the container of eyeshadow she was about to put on and put it back in the make-up bag, which she put under the sink. She put on her shoes and ate a bowl of cereal. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, jeans, purple Converse, and a purple butterfly clip in her hair. She brushed her teeth, put on her lab coat, gave Troy a kiss and left for work. But it was a few seconds later when she ran back inside and puked. She got out a pregnancy test that she had under her sink and checked. _Oh my God._ Gabriella thought.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked. She shook her head and told him.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella said.

--

Chad awoke to the screaming of his daughter, and his alarm clock. Luckily, Taylor was up already and took care of Ashley while he got ready to go to the gym. The house phone started to ring. Taylor, who was breastfeeding, couldn't answer it, so Chad had to.

"Hello?" Chad asked when he picked it up.

"Chad, put it on speaker. It's me and Gabriella. We have news for you and Taylor." Troy said. Chad put it on speaker.

"Ok, it's on speaker." Chad said.

Gabriella spoke. "I'm pregnant." Taylor almost dropped the baby but didn't. Chad almost dropped the phone, but he didn't. They looked at each other.

"Chad will you please scream for me, seeing as I'm breastfeeding?" Taylor asked Chad. She was serious. So he did it. He screamed just like Taylor and everyone was laughing.

"Thanks." Taylor said affectionately. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ok, well I'll see you later Chad." Troy said. Chad and Troy hung up.

--

"I'm not going to be able to go to work." Gabriella said.

"Why is that?" Troy asked.

"Puking." Gabriella said. Another wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and got there just in time.

"Here. Call your supervisor and tell him." Troy said handing her a phone, as well as a napkin. She wiped her mouth and called Trevor.

* * *

Ok, it's medium. But I did update in the next hour didn't I? I just have to go...Please review!

Love,

Ashley (love RUSH)


	23. Protecting Me

**Protecting Me**

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I will be using the song Protecting Me by Aly & AJ. I don't own, AJ does, because she wrote it for Alyson and Amanda's amazing parents. Also I only own the plot and the portrayal behavior between these distinctive characters.

* * *

Gabriella told Trevor about her pregnancy and he let her off of work during the whole time she was pregnant. She stayed home in bed watching television and eating macaroni and cheese and spaghetti and all that stuff. And fajitas. Yum, fajitas! She got up occasionally to use the bathroom and puke. At 6:30, she was alright. He walked in and saw her sitting at the dining table, singing _Protecting Me_.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
_

_When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cuz _

Whenever, wherever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
with all your might  
And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You, You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know when my hearts been bent

_When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok _

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me(said)

Gabriella looked up from her laptop, and saw Troy standing there, smiling. She began smiling too. He set down his gym bag, gave her a kiss, and took a shower. At 10:00, they both fell asleep.

--

During the day with Chad and Taylor...

Taylor finally got Ashley to sleep. While she did, Taylor was on her laptop, chatting with Gabriella.

inlovewithCD: hey gabbi.  
misssmartpants xo: hey tay. what's up?  
inlovewithCD: nm. you?  
misssmartypants xo: going thru what you had to go thru. puking, eating lots of kid food.  
inlovewithCD: lol.  
Just then, Chad and Troy got on. Taylor didn't know how they did, because they were usually practicing and doing suicides and stuff. They all joined a chat room.

**(A/N: Before I go any further let me give you the navigation:**

**inlovewithCD: Taylor. CD is Chad Danforth  
misssmartypants xo: Gabriella  
iluvTAYTAY: Chad. You can probably tell who TayTay is. -cough-Taylor-cough-  
TroyandGabbi4Ever: Troy. And you should know what that means.)**

iluvTAYTAY: hey taylor. hey gabriella.  
misssmartypants xo: hi chad. hey troy.  
inlovewithCD: hey chad. hey troy.  
TroyandGabbi4Ever: hey you 2.  
misssmartypants xo: nice sn troy. D -smiles big-  
TroyandGabbi4Ever: haha. very funny.  
iluvTAYTAY: i love you taylor.  
inlovewithCD: i can see that. why did you put my nickname on there? why didn't y ou just put TM or TD?  
iluvTAYTAY: what does TM stand for?  
**(A/N: Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor answer at the same time at this part.)**  
misssmartypants xo: taylor mckessie.  
TroyandGabbi4Ever: taylor mckessie  
inlovewithCD: TAYLOR MCKESSIE YOU IDIOT!  
iluvTAYTAY: ok! i'm sorry! you've been taylor danforth for so long i forgot your maiden name.  
misssmartypants xo: you're stupid, chad.  
iluvTAYTAY: i luv you too gabriella. -joking i luv taylor-  
misssmartpants xo: oh really? awww. -makes out with him- -joking. i love my troy boy-  
TroyandGabbi4Ever: chad and i have to go you two. sorry. ly gabbi.  
iluvTAYTAY: ly taylor.  
inlovewithCD: ly2  
misssmartypants xo: ly2.

They all signed off.

"That was..."Taylor started.  
"Interesting." Gabriella said.

* * *

_((((((Taylor and Gabriella are not in the same room. I just did that. So yeah this chapter is pretty much over. I updated 3 times today so I have to get alot of reviews to update tomorrow! If I don't update tomorrow then I will update the next day. Which won't happen. So please review! And also, my mom might be a little late picking me up from school tomorrow so I might not update as quick as I usually do...XOXO, Ashley love RUSH)))))))_


	24. Deals

**Deals**

_((((I only own the plot and Dr. Samuels in this chapter. Oh yeah, and I own Ashley. And this chapter takes place where Gabriella gets to find out what she's having! Also, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I couldn't because 1) I was reading some really good fanfictions. 2) When I was going to update, my sister wanted the computer. I know, my sister is a pain. But I look up to her. So anyway, on with the chapter.))))_

The first thing Gabriella did that morning was puke. She already had her hair tied up and Troy was patting her back. He, like Chad, wished he could do more than that. But he was happy that guys didn't have to go through pregnancy. Because labor looks painful. So anyway, he handed her a paper towel after she finished vomiting. Although she was glad she was having a baby, she hated going through pregnancy. There is always puking, you get these special cravings for kid food, then labor is just hell. But Gabriella was alright with it. As long as Troy was there to help her out, she knew that she would be fine. So Troy and Gabriella washed their hands and Gabriella took a shower. Troy went into the closet and pulled a dress shirt that had blue and black stripes on it from it's hanger, a pair of jeans from its hanger, and some socks from the drawers. He pulled out boxers too, and laid them on the bed. He prepared a bowl of cereal for himself and watched the sports channel while he waited for Gabriella to get out of the shower.

After showering, Gabriella put on her robe and walked into her closet. She pulled down a purple baby tee that actually had long sleeves instead of being a tank top from it's hanger, a jean skirt from its hanger, and pulled out her bra and underwear from the drawers. She put that on and blowdried her hair. She left it curly and went into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. Seeing she was out of the shower, Troy cleaned his bowl and went into the shower. Gabriella had a doctor's appointment to have an ultrasound. She watched the fashion channel while eating her cereal. She finished her cereal and washed her bowl. She walked into the bathroom, puked, and brushed her teeth. She felt much more better. Her morning sickness for that day was OVER! _Finally_. Gabriella thought. Troy came in and blowdried his hair quickly, and brushed his teeth. Gabriella put on her purple ballet flats and Troy put on black loafers. Troy helped Gabriella to the car and they went to the hospital.

--

"Last name please?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"Bolton. We're here to have an ultrasound." Gabriella said.  
"Room 327 please." the lady said. Troy and Gabriella thanked her and they went to room 327. Gabriella laid down and the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton. My name is Dr. Samuels." Dr. Samuels introduced herself.

"You must Mr. Bolton." Dr. Samuels said looking at Troy. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the jelly.

"This is going to cold." Dr. Samuels said, pulling on gloves. She dipped her hand in the jelly and Gabriella lifted up her shirt a bit. Dr. Samuels put the jelly on her. Gabriella gave a shiver or two.

"Told ya." Dr. Samuels said. She turned on the ultrasound machine and put that handle thingy on the spot she placed the jelly. The picture started to come into focus.

"Looks like you're having twins!" exclaimed Dr. Samuels. Gabriella and Troy looked at the screen. You could indeed tell that she was having twins.

"I'm guessing that it will be both a boy and a girl. But have some back up names for both genders if it turns out to be girls or boys." Dr. Samuels explained to them. Gabriella and Troy nodded, and the doctor wiped off the jelly and Gabriella pulled her shirt down. The doctor turned off the ultrasound machine, and Gabriella and Troy thanked her. They walked out to the car and drove to McDonald's to get some food.

--

After eating, Troy took Gabriella back to their apartment. But they stopped by Taylor's and Chad's. Gabriella knocked on the door and they waited. Taylor answered it, Chad close behind.

"Hey." Taylor whispered. Troy and Gabriella guess that Ashley was asleep.

"Hi." Gabriella whispered back.

"What are you having?" Chad asked quietly.

"Twins." Troy whispered. Taylor squealed and jumped from foot to foot smiling. Gabriella, Troy, and Chad laughed. Chad got Taylor to calm down and they talked for a bit.

--

"I'm so happy for them!" Sharpay told Zeke. She just got off the phone with Gabriella, and just found out that Gabriella was having twins!

"What is she having?" asked Zeke. He was baking a creme brule for his pregnant wife.

"Twins! Like me!" Sharpay said with a big smile on her face. Zeke looked up from the stove and was smiling too. Sharpay walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, stood on tip toes, and kissed her husband on the cheek. He turned around and looked at Sharpay's huge belly. She was due in a month. Zeke looked into Sharpay's eyes and they both smiled, knowing they were made for each other. All of a sudden, Sharpay looked surprised. She looked down. There was a huge puddle of water on the floor.

"My water broke!" Sharpay said. Zeke knew exactly what to do. He packed her bag, turned off the stove, and helped his wife into the car. They arrived at the hospital in about 5 minutes, and the lady at the front desk asked if Sharpay was in labor. Zeke nodded yes, and they helped Sharpay into a wheelchair. A nurse rolled her into a room and helped her on the bed, giving her one of the dress things that she helped Sharpay into. Sharpay squeezed Zeke's hand. He took out his cell phone and called the gang.

--

"AHH!" Sharpay yelled. She was having another contraption. She had been in labor for 3 friggin' painful hours. The whole gang had arrived and was waiting outside her room.

"Ok, Sharpay. We need you to push on 3. 1...2...3...push!" The doctor said. Sharpay pushed with all her might.

"Again. 1...2...3..push!" He told her again. Sharpay kept pushing.

"One last time, you're almost there. 1...2...3...push!" He said. Finally the room was filled with a loud, shrill cry. _Finally..._Sharpay thought.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said. The doctor handed the baby to her to clean him up.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked Zeke. He walked over, took the scissors and cut the cord. The nurse cleaned up the boy.

"Push one last time Sharpay!" The doctor said. Sharpay screamed as she pushed, her nails were digging into Zeke's skin. His face was squished up in pain. Another cry filled the room.

"A girl this time! Come over here, new father." The nurse said. Zeke cut the cord again and the nurse handed him the boy.

"6 pounds 4 ounces, he is." The nurse told him. He walked over to Sharpay and handed the boy to her.

"What should we name him?" Sharpay asked Zeke.

"How about..Sean. Sean Christopher." Zeke said.

"Ok. Sean Christopher Williams." Sharpay said, looking at Sean. **(A/N: I don't know what Zeke's last name is so I made it up.)** Zeke went back to the nurse, where he was handed the girl.

"She's 7 pounds 8 ounces." Zeke was told. He walked back over to Sharpay.

"How about Elizabeth Noelle for her? Lily for short." Sharpay said. **(A/N: Elizabeth Noelle is my sister, so this chapter is really dedicated to her.)**

"Ok. Elizabeth Noelle Williams." Zeke said. The nurse let Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi in finally. They looked at Zeke and Sharpay and looked at the babies.

"What are their names?" Gabriella asked.

"This," Zeke said. " is Elizabeth Noelle Williams." He showed everyone Lily. "Lily for short."

"And this," Sharpay said. "Is Sean Christopher Williams." She showed Sean to everyone.

"I want Jason and Kelsi to be the Sean's godparents." Sharpay said after awhile. She had put alot of thought into this and decided to give the Playmaker a gift after she let Sharpay be the star of the spring musical in junior year.

"Okay." Kelsi said, looking up at Jason. Jason nodded.

"Who's going to be Lily's godparents?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and Gabriella, Troy." Zeke said. "I have nothing against you Chad, I've just known Troy longer. We had already made a deal in senior year of high school." Zeke added after the the hurt look on Chad's face. Troy remembered the deal.

"I remember that! I would be your daughter's godparent, and you would be my son's godparent." Troy said. He remembered those days.

--

Sharpay had to stay in the hospital that night. Everyone except Zeke went home. Zeke wanted to stay with Sharpay.

_((((Well, there you have it. Chapter 24, that took me almost an hour to write. This is mostly Zekepay. Is that what a Zeke and Sharpay pairing called? I don't know. I need some name ideas for 2 girls and 2 boys. And I need help! Should I make Gabriella's twins both girls, both boys, or a boy and a girl? Please review with your ideas! XOXO, Ashley (intothe RUSH) P.S. I changed my penname again.))))_


	25. Names

**Names**

_((((Ok, I have two names picked out, and I decided on making Gabriella have a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Jacob Eric Bolton, and the girl's name is Nicole Melissa Bolton. My friend's name is Melissa Nicole, and I have a special nickname for her. It's MellyMelon. We have been "together" since August 15th, 2005. I am honoring her with this and she loves this story. I love you MellyMelon! Oh and by the way peeps, I am **not** a lesbian. Anyway, this story is where Troy and Gabriella are trying to name the twins. There is going to be boy/girl names, girl/girl names, and boy/boy names.))))_

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I woke up a little later than usual this morning. Actually I should say that I woke up this afternoon. That meant no morning sickness for me! And I actually didn't puke! Anyway, last night at 6:05 pm, Sharpay had Sean and Lily. I'm so happy for her! And me and Troy are Lily's godparents! I'm so happy! Happy, happy, happy! Today, Troy and I were going to pick out names today. I opened my eyes and looked next to me. Troy was reading a book. Wow! Troy Bolton+Me not waking up early to vomitReading! I sat up and watched him. He smiled. I looked at the book. It was a really good, funny/romantic part. I looked at him and he still kept reading. I smiled and let out a small laugh and went into the bathroom. I didn't have to vomit, I just had to go really bad!

After I urinated, I washed my hands and went into the kitchen. I made a fajita and sat down at my bar with my book, reading. I heard footsteps, but didn't look up from my book. I kept reading and listened to Troy making a sandwhich on toasted bread. He sat next to me, and he was still reading! I got my baby reading! YAY! Ok, a little too much exclaiming. I smiled at myself, and looked at him. He was looking at me and quickly turned away. I marked my page and closed my book, setting it down on the counter. I then grabbed his book, marked his place, and put it on top of mine.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Troy said. _He sounds like me!_ I thought.

"I know, and now, it's time for your kiss." I said. He smiled and we kissed furiously. He got so into it, he nearly fell out of his chair. When he did, I just looked down at him and laughed. He started to laugh too. He had landed on his back. He got up, and sat down.

"Ow." Troy said while getting up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Troy said. He finished his sandwhich and laid down on the couch.

**(Troy's POV)**

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes while biting my lip. I was biting back a moan. Gabriella came over with 3 bags of ice. She put them on my back and I let out the moan.

"OW!" I screamed. Gabriella jumped a bit. She went into the bathroom as I fell asleep.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I went into my closet and chose a white sundress that had a red lace victorian design. I also chose a red half jacket that was 3-quarter length sleeve. I went back into the bathroom and blowdried my hair. I pulled my bangs back with a clip and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and went back into the living room where Troy was sleeping. I grabbed my book off the counter and sat down, reading. I started humming _Breaking Free_.

**(Regular POV)**

Troy woke up to see Gabriella cleaning the house. She changed into black tight pants that went just above the ankles, camoflauge bermuda shorts, a white long sleeve shirt, and her hair tied in pigtails that hung behind her ears. She just finished sweeping. She started to gag, and went into the bathroom. You should know what she did. She rinsed out her mouth, wiped her mouth, and went back into the living room. Troy was sitting up, watching t.v.

"It's nice to see your awake." Gabriella said with a smile on her face. She sat next to him on the couch.

"How long was I out?" Troy asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, and then put his arm behind Gabriella on the couch.

"About 3 hours." Gabriella said. Troy gave a small laugh and looked at her. She looked up at him, and they were about to lean in when...

"NO CHAD! WE MIGHT INTERUPT SOMETHING!" Taylor shouted outside the door.

"YOU PRETTY MUCH ARE, GUYS!" Troy and Gabriella yelled at the door. It was really quiet, so Troy and Gabbi guessed that Taylor and Chad went back to their apartment.

"Now, where were we?" Troy asked. They leaned in and kissed. They loved every minute of it. The door bursted open, and Gabriella opened her eyes to see who came in. It was Chad. Gabriella kept kissing Troy but used her arm to motion him to leave. He mouthed 'What!" and when Troy started kissing her neck, she mouthed back, 'Leave, or I will kick your butt!' Chad turned around and shut the door. Troy and Gabriella stopped for breath shortly.

"Who came in?" Troy asked, breathing slightly heavily.

"Your best friend." Gabriella said. They both laughed, and they continued watching t.v.

--

30 minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were arguing about names.

"JENNIFER ROSE!" Troy shouted.

"NICOLE MELISSA!" Gabriella shouted back. Gabriella started to kiss him very fastly. When they broke away, Troy laughed.

"You know, Nicole Melissa isn't that bad." Troy pointed out. Gabriella smiled and laughed. Next they were arguing on boy names.

"HARRY JAMES!" Troy shouted.

"JACOB ERIC!" Gabriella screamed. She leaned in for another kiss but Troy got up.

" Please?" Troy pouted.

"I WANT JACOB ERIC AND IT'S GONNA BE JACOB ERIC, GOT IT!" Gabriella screamed. She had arisen from the couch. Appearantly the pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in.

"Yes, ma'am!" Troy said wide-eyes. They stood there in silence, before Gabriella ran over to him and started to kiss him furiously again. He was pushed against the while and he smiled as they kissed. Gabriella smiled also.

_((((I know it's not long. I didn't stick that deal I said MellyMelon. Sorry! My fingers hurt, and this is a good place to stop. Please review!))))_


	26. 13 Years Later

**13 Years Later**

_(((I think this story has been really good so far. But I think it's time for it to come to an end. So this chapter is taking place 13 years later. Yeah it's a big number. Oh well! It's in Regular POV this time. I love you all so much and thank you for reviewing! Oh and this is basically a sneak peek preview at the **sequel**.))))_

It was 13 years later. Gabriella had Jacob (Jake) and Nicole (Sometimes Nikki). They were now 13. Ashley was 14. Ashley was 10 months older than the twins. Troy decided to stop playing basketball, but he was a basketball coach. Him and Gabriella were now 39. They were almost over the hill! Haha! But so were Chad and Taylor. So anyway, Ashley, Jake, and Nikki were best friends. They went to Pickford High School. Nikki and Jake skipped a grade. They took after their mother. They were very smart. Jake had very messy brown hair. It was the same length of how Troy's was in 11th. He had blue eyes and his dad's build. He was also on the basketball team. Nikki had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She liked playing basketball, but she wasn't on the team. She was on the Scholastic Decatholon team. Jake was a bit taller than Nikki. Ashley had black curly hair. The same length of Taylor's. She had big brown eyes, and big lips, also like Taylor. She was on the SD team also. Troy was the coach at Pickford High. Nikki and Ashley were preppy though. But not cheerleader preppy. Just preppy style. They Savy Schoolgirl preppiness type.

--

"Wake up! Wake up Jake! JACOB ERIC WAKE UP!" Nikki was trying to wake her brother for school. She always got up at 4:30 to get ready. She had to shower, straighten her hair, pick out her outfit, eat, brush her teeth, and put on her little amount of make up. She always woke her brother up at 6:30. **(A/N: She takes longer to get ready than my sister!)**

"Alright, I'm up! Gosh, Nikki!" Jake said with a laugh. Nikki laughed and playfully smacked her twin on the arm. She walked out of the room as Jake got dressed. He picked out a ringer tee that was white and black, baggy jeans, and some black Converse. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his hair. He went to the kitchen wear Gabriella was making him some waffles. She handed him the plate and a glass of milk, and he walked over to the table to eat it. Troy had already left for work, and Nikki always left with him. She was a daddy's girl. She was wearing jeans, a pink plain t-shirt that fit her perfectly, pearls, and pink Converse.

--

"Dad, what would you say if I tried out for the musical?" Nikki asked her father.

"I'd say I hope you get the part." Troy responded.

"Really?" Nikki said, surprised. She thought her dad would say that he didn't want her to do it.

"Yeah. You know, I was on the basketball team, and I was in the musical with your mother." Troy said.

"You were? What did your friends think?" asked Nikki.

"Well, they thought I was making a mistake. But then they came to their senses and supported me through it." said Troy.

"Oh. That's cool. We're doing Twinkle Towne. I wanna get the lead female role, Minnie. But I don't have a partner." told Nikki.

"Whatever you do, don't audition with your brother." Troy told her.

"Why?" Nikki wanted to do that part with her brother.

"There's a kissing scene." Well, that scratches Jake off the list.

"Good point." Once they got to the school, Nikki went to her locker. She took out the music piece that had "What I've Been Looking For" on it. She put in her backpack and took out her French text book. She grabbed her purse, and went off to the auditorium. She walked in and saw Sean and Lily (Sharpay and Zeke's twins). Just then, NIkki had an idea.

"Hey Sean!" Nikki ran up to him and Lily.

"Hey Nikki Mikki." Lily and Sean said together. They always called her that.

"Sean, I need a partner to audition with for Twinkle Towne. Think you could be my partner?" Nikki asked.

"Ok. Sure, I'll do it. I heard there was a kissing scene though." Sean reminded her. Nikki had a big crush on Sean and wanted to be his girlfriend.

"It's ok. I mean, I was going to do it with Jake, but my dad told me that there was that scene. So that's why I asked you." Nikki told. Lily knew all about her crush and smiled at her friend.  
"Can I talk to you, Nikki?" Lily asked. Nikki nodded and they went outside of the auditorium.

"You want to do this play with Sean so you can date him don't you?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah. And because I want to try something new." Nikki spilled. Lily and Nikki giggled together and walked out.

--

"Jake, get a move on! You'll miss your bus!" Gabriella rushed her son.

"I'm heading out the door right now, Mom!" Jake said. His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left. He took the elevator down to the lobby of the apartment building they lived in. He walked out the door and to the bus stop.

Once at school, Jake went into his locker. He pulled out his Biology textbook and stuffed his backpack in. He turned and walked to Biology and knocked into someone by accident.

"Oh sorry!" Jake said. It was Lily. Jake was crushing on Lily, and Sean and Nikki knew. So did Ashley!

"It's ok Jake." Lily responded. He helped her off the floor and she brushed herself off. He grabbed their books off the ground and handed her her French book.

"See ya around!" Lily called over her shoulder as she ran off. She also liked Jake, and Sean liked Nikki. So Jake headed toward Biology. He got there just in time. He took his seat and looked at the board. It said "Turn to page 36 and answer these questions in your notebook." Jake followed these directions. It took him 15 minutes just to answer them. The teacher stood up 15 minutes later.

"Please pass your notebooks to the front of the class and I will pick them up and grade your work." Mrs. Jones said. The students did as told.

"Now, turn to page 38 and begin reading chapter 7."

--

Lily got to class on time. Nikki was already sitting in her seat. Lily took her seat behind Nikki, who sat in the very front. Ashley sat next to her, and Nikki and Ashley were in deep conversation. Lily sat down and spoke up.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?" she asked.

"We heard a rumor that Jake likes you!" Ashley said with a smile on her face. Lily's face brightened and she squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. Nikki laughed at her friend. Once Lily calmed down, the bell rang.

"_Bonjour_, class!" Madame Delacour said.

"_Bonjour_, Madame Delacour." The class responded.

"Get with your partners and continue working on your projects!" Madame Delacour said.

_((((There you have it! The sneak peek to the **sequel**. I'm going to start on the sequel right away and I hope you guys will like it. It will pick up from where Madame Delacour left off. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't review. Just private message me on how well you liked it. Then I'll get to the sequel. Thanks guys! XOXO, Ashley ))))_


End file.
